


Curiosity killed a cat

by LydiaClairvoyanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Relationship, Cats, Cuddles, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, Traumatized Boys, and treats him like that, many many cats - Freeform, naruto notices, sasuke behaves like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaClairvoyanne/pseuds/LydiaClairvoyanne
Summary: Naruto sees him check the blond out, keeping a second-too-long gaze in his groin and wants to react, but Sasuke beats him to that: “I expected at least two inches more.”“You know how it is,” Naruto sighs, content, comfortable and actually amused - he knows he’s got nothing to hide even when soft and Sasuke’s right, Naruto’s full of confidence, when it comes to his body. But still surprised Sasuke would sink as low into humanity he’d even consider throwing somewhat a dickjoke at him. He must have witnessed one of the conversation they had with Sai. “Only works for hot people.”ALTERNATIVELY: Naruto realizes Sasuke behaves like a cat, and in his last attempt to make friends with the Uchiha, he tries to treat him like he would a scared, lone, traumatized, stray kitten. (I wonder what can go wrong with a plan like this.) (Nothing, the answer is. Nothing, because the plan works.)DO NOT REPOST/TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 256
Kudos: 885





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is - I - eh. 
> 
> I hoped, by the day I finish this story, I'll have a solid explanation for it. Nada. I dont even have a liquid one, yet. 
> 
> This all happened after I realized, watching few of the Shippuden chapters: "...he's worse than my cat."  
> But as far as having an excuse for this? I don't have any. 
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this. Probably to even out the "Never tear us apart" story, that's been quite heavy for me. 
> 
> \- Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne

Naruto was, in one word, pissed. They were stuck with yet another D-ranked mission about cats (what is it with this village and cats, for fuck’s sake?!), where Kakashi went home, Sakura actually tried to catch the cat and Sasuke just disappeared. Naruto stayed close to the borders of his village, having a late lunch he made himself in the morning (just some rice and chicken) choosing one of the official buildings' roof to sit on. The village was weirdly silent, calm even in the late summer afternoon and Naruto felt a pang of romance in this. Maybe it was this, really, him, getting used to the idea of always being on his own. Even Iruka told him that the life of active shinobi was in the end lonely, especially the best ones. And yeah, Naruto saw that, really, especially ANBU black ops (he was about to join them later in his life - if he really wanted to be the Hokage one day, he needed to indeed have a lot of field experience after all), and even all those he knew were indeed mostly lonely, unless they were part of a clan. 

So yeah, maybe Kakashi was right in one thing, there is a certain trait of balance in this. Something calm, ensuring. He was indeed lost in his memories and thoughts and himself, really, when there was a movement next to him. 

A cat. 

Well, Naruto cocks his eyebrows. Now, how the tables have turned, hm? This is the cat they were supposed to catch and bring home. Sneaky little thing, getting this close to Naruto without him realizing, sensing, smelling or hearing it. Naruto considers getting up and actually catch it, but he feels comfortable and wants to finish his lunch first. So he stays just like he is, not really minding the cat, who actually… gets closer, when it sees Naruto ignore it, cautiously eyeing the blond boy, trying to see if he’s a threat. Naruto takes another bite of his rice ball and lets the cat come so close to him he could reach out and touch it, if he wanted. Now he’s actually intrigued; is it gonna come close now that Naruto doesn't seem to pay attention to it? What is it gonna do now, steal his food? And yeah, Naruto realizes, when the cat stays still about three inches from his knee, it probably is hungry. 

“Aren't you like, an apex predator?” Naruto asks her, tone slow and tentative, taking a bite of the chicken and offering it to the cat. 

It does take a step back at Naruto’s movement, but when it sees it’s offered food, the tiny murderer jumps in, snatches the chicken and runs right away in a heartbeat. Naruto chuckles at that, going on with his lunch and contemplation. He stays allerted and this time he can hear the black thief coming. One step, twoo, three - and it’s standing right where it was, four, five inches away. Naruto doesn't look at it, but does share another piece of chicken with it. The cat is less cautious of Naruto moving, but when the piece of food is safely in the cat’s mouth, it runs away just like the first time. Naruto can't help but smile at it - it is kind of adorable. He doesn't consider himself a cat person, not really (he likes frogs, tho), but he can see why people would want a cat at home. Yeah, it is a fucking bastard, and a sneaky, dangerous thing, but well, kind of adorable. He stops there at a moment, because he used the same words he usually does for Sasuke, to describe cats. Without the adorable part of course! Without that. But, a fucking bastard, and a sneaky, dangerous thing… yeah, this is an accurate description of the youngest Uchiha. 

Naruto huffs a laugh at that which startles the cat, when it tries to sneak for food again, this time it doesn't run far and Naruto is yet again forced to share his food. The cat takes one more bite, and since Naruto hasn’t tried to catch it or hurt it, it stays right there, a few inches away from him, chewing on a piece of chicken meat. Naruto watches it eat, swing its tail, moving its ears and looking up with jerky movements once in a while, just to make sure it’s still safe. It is, by the way. Naruto has no means in catching it, not now. Maybe later, when his late lunch is over, but right now, he’s content with the silence that fell over the village, the sun kissing his face, shoulders, and arms, and his unexpected company. 

The cat can have the meat, Naruto decides and goes on with his rice while leaving the chicken as it is in his bento box, eventually putting it down a few inches away from him for the cat to have the rest. The cat does come closer, avoids getting too close to Naruto, sits down next to the bento box and eats the rest of the meat. Looks less jumpy, Naruto concludes. He thinks about reaching up and maybe pet the lithe beast, but decides against it; he himself doesn't like it when he’s disturbed from his food, so a truce over lunch is something he can respect. At least for now. 

Naruto gets lost in thoughts again, watching the calm streets of this district; civilians live here, they are mostly at work and the kids at school, therefore the streets are fairly silent and empty. But there’s a coffee shop in the street that has few guests in, and then there is a fish market there, where there are a few customers, too. There is a life in this district, it’s just that everything is calm, and silent, and really warm and comfortable, oddly enough. 

The cat finished it’s food a while ago and settled for a full body bath. Naruto still ignores it, just sometimes his eyes find his silent companion out of respect and curiosity; this is an apex predator, after all. The cat finishes its cleaning process and gets up - Naruto concludes the cat has got bussiness to do now, too, it is a dangerous sneaky bastard after all (just like Sasuke is, and he always has things to do). He expects it to leave with no trace (just like every shinobi would), but the cat makes few halt steps, then slows, moves its paw to the left, seems like it’s gonna move right past Naruto, but then changes its mind in the middle of a step and climbs right on top of him, front paws at his abdomen, hind paws on his thigh. 

“Really?” Naruto murmurs. “If I try to catch you, you run, but when I ignore you, you climb into my lap?” 

The cat stares him in the eye and Naruto doesn't know what to do with this kind of attention, so instead of dealing with this serious conversation, he looks into the distance. The cat moves for a bit, getting comfortable, before laying down Naruto’s lap. 

“Seriously,” Naruto deadpans. “You are - you are serious about this. Have you ever heard of the Road runner? Yeah, well,  _ I’m  _ the coyote, here, okay? You are supposed to run, and my job is to catch you.” 

The cat stares at him and blinks slowly.

Naruto sigs. “This conversation seems a bit one sided to me.” 

Another slow blink. 

Naruto chuckles and slowly, “I don't know what that means, pal.” 

He really doesn't want to piss the creature off now that it has its claws way too close to his vulnerable body parts, lifts his hand and gently pats its back. Nice and slow, heeere you go. The cat doesn't claw his guts out, so Naruto goes for the pat again, a little longer, but calmer. It doesn't take long for the creature to start purring contently, moving around on Naruto’s lap, obviously happy to cuddle after a good lunch.

He looks into his onyx eyes and has to admit, “You do remind me of him, you know. Acting all cold and indifferent, but inside, you are just a little softie.” 

Right on clue, Naruto tries to pat the cat’s slightly exposed stomach, and the cat bites and scratches right at his fingers. 

“Ouch!” Naruto snatches his hand away, cat wiggling its tail, eyes big and mouth open. “Vicious little thing!” 

The cat stands up and leaves Naruto’s lap, obviously done with playing nice. It runs down the roof, jumping down to the windowsill, then jumps down the balcony and onto a tree next to it. It’s gone in less than two seconds. 

“Hey, ashole!” Naruto calls. “You owe me dinner!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Worse than Sasuke, those cats, eh, Naruto thinks to himself, when he holds the sneaky thing in his arms, getting it back to his owner. It’s not scratching him or fighting him, it seems actually happy to go back home, when it recognizes the route. When it spots its owner, it jumps from Naruto’s arms and runs for the old cat lady and starts meowing and snuggling to her legs. 

“Ah, here you are, puppet,” the owner purrs. “Where have you been, my dear?” 

“In the civilian district,” Naruto answers, smiling. 

“Thank you so much, dear,” the owner smiles and invites him in with a gesture. Naruto actually didn't have the time to spend, he had things to do - had to hand the report back to Tsunade on their D-rank and have the money he got promised. He considers just bailing on Sasuke and Sakura, since they didn't do a thing to help him catch the cat, but in the end, catching the thing wasn't as hard, really. Just one fish from the fish market, and the cat came running to him, already purring. 

“You are welcome, really,” Naruto bows his head and watches the lady pick the predator up and lay it in her arms like a baby to scratch at its belly. Naruto wants to warn her not to trust the adorable kitty, it is a vicious thing that bites and scratches when someone touches its tummy, but the kitten purrs and licks its owner’s cheek as the lady rubs its tummy and scratches under its chin and neck. Fucken double standards, Naruto thinks and watches the cat cuddle happily. 

“Would you have some tea with me? It really means a lot to me, that you brought her back, you know,” the owner tells him. “My name is Chio.” 

“I’m Naruto,” he introduces himself and follows the lady in. To his surprise, there are more cats here. “Wow.” 

“I know what you think, crazy cat lady in town, well, you are not wrong,” she laughs, the cat still in her arms. “I just think cats are amazing little creatures, and they deserve a place to stay, and a loving family, too.” 

Naruto can't help but give a sad smile;  _ even cats are treated better than I was _ . “Yeah, I think so, too.”

But this civilian didn't probably know about him being the fox demon. At least she didn't seem so. She put out two cups for the tea and told Naruto: “Have a seat, but please keep in mind there might be a hidden cat under the pillow.” 

Naruto chuckles and observes one of the comfortable looking chairs - and yeah, right there behind the pillow is a sleeping cat. Naruto decides to sit, but not lean in not to scare the cat. It opens its eyes, staring at Naruto, but then closes its eyes again, probably too lazy to move. Naruto takes it as a truce and turns his head to see Chio handing him his cup and saying: “She had a big fight with one of the old cats and ran away. She’s never done it before, always keeping close to the house and garden. She’s barely a year old and I don't remember her ever wandering far, so when she ran, I was really scared. She’s never been gone for so long, either.” 

“Oh, makes sense, then,” Naruto says mostly to himself. “She was hungry, when I found her.” 

“You fed her?” Chio asks. 

“Well, I didn't have any other option. She had a bit of fish, when I spotted her. Needed her to come closer to me,” he doesn't tell her about the chicken for some reason. The fish, fresh from the market, sounds unpersonal. 

“Ah, yes, fishie,” the lady scratches the cat’s head, cooing. “We wove a bit of fishie, don't we, Mimi?” 

The cat purrs like there’s no tomorrow. What is this creature’s deal, tho? When Naruto tried to catch her, she ran. When he ignored her, she came on her own. When he gave her food, she ran again, but when he waited for her to come, she nearly jumped him. And when he moved out of her way, she changed her mind and went on to snuggle with him. And when Naruto tried to pat her, she’d bitten him and scratched him, and then ran again. He’s got no idea what to do with this behaviour. 

“Do you like cats?” the lady asks. 

“Well, I never had the option to have any, or meet any properly. I mean… I guess I don't really understand them.” 

Chio smiles and explains: “The first thing you have to understand is, cats are cautious, when it comes to strangers. They like to know you better than you know them, just to keep the upper hand on you at the beginning, before you are friends. And you have to try really hard to have a relationship with them. It’s not like with dogs, where you assert your dominance and the dog submits to you and listens to you, cats don't work like that. The stronger charisma you have, the more interesting you are for them.” 

“So when Mimi came to me and sat on my lap, it wasn't gratitude?” Naruto asks. 

“Well, no, not really. It was… you see, cat’s don't really feel gratitude. They are proud and stubborn, so they won't lick your face or follow you around or listen to your orders. They’ll accept you in their life. They will snuggle with you, play with you, do the things cats love, with you.” 

“So basically… forming relationships with cats is… trying to behave like them,” Naruto concludes. 

“No. Cats are going to treat you like… a cat,” Chio explains. “Basically, those little stupid things think you are also a cat. You might not take their shape, but when you prove yourself not an enemy, they’ll accept you are a part of their life now. And how big one, that depends on you. You see, forming a friendship with a cat is long run and probably takes most of their life. You need to understand that in this relationship, noone asserts dominance - this is a partnership. You, to a cat, are both cats and you both are proud, stubborn, but also predators. While dogs don't need time alone, cats are perfectly aware of how important this is, to sort yourself out, have time for yourself only without disturbance. Cats are aware of this. They are also aware that you have routine, because cats have routine, too. But that routine is not gonna revolve around you, like with dogs. You see, dogs sleep when you sleep, they play when you wanna play, they eat when you feed them. Cats don't work like this - they have their own routine. And if you learn to respect theirs, they’ll respect yours. Eventually you both might make some compromises, and play at the same time, or sleep at the same time. But you usually have to make the first step, you have to be the first one to back down from something, or the first one to make a friendly offer - like I said, cats are proud and cautious. If you accept this, you’ll see cats are loyal, stunning creatures.” 

Naruto can't help it, but compares it to Sasuke again. It does apply to his behaviour perfectly - the proud, stubborn bastard is always trying to ruin Naruto’s routine, always goes the opposite - but maybe Chio is right, and maybe this isn't about dominance, always trying to have the upper hand, always being right and all that, maybe it’s just Sasuke’s routine. And truth be told, Naruto challenges him one time too many in everyday life for him to feel comfortable so far, and maybe that’s the reason Naruto can't find a way with the boy. It actually, Naruto considers,  _ is  _ worth a shot just to see if he’s right. Maybe he’s just gone crazy and all of this is just a load of bullshit, but he  _ does  _ want to understand the pretty, cold boy. 

“Okay, let’s say I want to make friends with a cat - what do I do?” he asks the civilian woman. 

“You have a cat in your neighbourhood?” 

Well, something like this, yes. 

“Well, yeah. And he doesn't really like me. Hisses at me and all that. But I think my life - and maybe his, too - would be easier if we were friends,” he’s not really lying, is he? 

“Well, how old is he? Is it an old, grumpy cat? Or a kitten?” 

Naruto considers - he is grumpy alright, but he’s not old. Age speaking, he’s more like a kitten. “He’s not recently born,” Naruto answers. “But he’s not an adult, yet.” 

“Does he have an owner?” 

“No, he… he seems to be a stray.” 

“He might have issues, probably someone hurt him,” Chio reasons. “Might be more untrusting than normal cats. Basically he takes everyone as an enemy, until proven otherwise.” 

“So how do I prove myself not an enemy?” Naruto asks eagerly. 

“Well for starters, keep gentle. Don't get mad at him for hissing and scratching or biting you. He doesn't know otherwise. You have to get past that, be nice to him. Get him a present, food or a toy, but keep your distance. Don't expect him to give you something back, yet. You have to invest first - he’ll come around in his own time, don't push him.” 

Naruto makes a quick run through his recent memories of Sasuke’s behaviour: he’s been keeping to himself more, talking even less, and he doesn't seem to leave his house unless on mission. Barely ever training with the team. 

“I see him… less and less around. Like he hides most of the time,” Naruto whispers. 

“Well, could be territorial issues,” Chio offers. 

Naruto shakes his head: “There are no other cats or dogs in the area, really.” 

“In that case he might be depressed. You said there are no other cats around, right? Cats, no matter how much loners, do prefer company, they are just picky as it is,” cat lady explains and makes room in her lap for another cat who came to cuddle with her. “If you really want to make friends with this cat, you have to mean it. And it’s not gonna be easy, because he probably got hurt more than once, and is alone and scared, so he won't want to accept you first.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto can't seem to wrap his head about it. He spent the past few years really confused about the Uchiha, how to cope with him, how to make friends with him - he always seemed so distant and too good to be friends with anyone, but now, comparing his behaviour to a cat, all Naruto can see is a tiny, scared and wounded kitten. Well, he might be nuts, but he decided to give it a shot and see. Maybe if Naruto will treat him like a vicious, cautious, scared, and lonely apex predator, he might actually get close to the kid. 

He hands the report on the missing cat to Tsunade after finishing the tea with Chio and collects the money for their team. Make peace offering, but don't expect anything back, yet, the voice in his head reminds him, as he turns left to the street Sasuke’s apartment is. He actually considers just jumping through the window into his bedroom, but he actually wants to make friends with him, not to give him one more reason to consider him an enemy. So he knocks on the door, waiting for Sasuke to open up. When he does, he’s wearing a plain white shirt and comfy looking pants. 

He eyes Naruto warily, like he came here to fight or argue, but Naruto just offers an awkward smile and hands him the envelope of his share of money: “The mission is complete.” 

Sasuke stares at the envelope and Naruto’s arm is way too close to his personal space, and Naruto notices, so he withdraws his hand a bit for Sasuke to take it as it is. Sasuke cocks his eyebrow and slightly moves his head to the side - and Naruto can not compare the movement to Mimi, the cat he helped get home; it eyed him as warily as Sasuke is now, when he offered her food. It was the same, exact same look, the one that said ‘I see you are handing me a gift, but I expect a catch there’ and made the cat proceed with caution. But the feline didn't have issues like hurt and traumatized Sasuke had, so yeah, Naruto doesn't expect Sasuke to change his behaviour in a few days. Not even in a few weeks, actually. 

He doesn't say anything, but obviously doesn't want to accept the money, either, and Naruto sees the reason there - he’s too proud to take money for something he didn't participate in, so Naruto indulges him: “Hey, it’s not like I participated much on the last mission, and I got my share too, anyway. So, here you go.” 

And yeah, Sasuke still eyes him warily, but takes the money from Naruto’s hand, making sure their hands don't brush. _ Cautious and proud _ , Naruto concludes, clearly now. _ He does treat me like an enemy, because I haven't proved I’m not, yet. Okay, then,  _ Naruto agrees, gives a small smile and leaves without any further explanation. I’ll keep this up - offering the good side without expecting something back.  _ Maybe it helps, and if not, I can leave his side satisfied. I tried everything in my powers to become his friend, and try to become friends with someone normal. Shiki, maybe Kiba, too. It’s not a bad thing to happen to be friends with people outside my team, right?  _

Naruto spends the entire night and next day thinking about cats, about everything he knows or learned about them. There are things he knows about cats: 

  1. they are vicious. 
  2. they are sneaky 
  3. they are deadly
  4. they are not friendly



Yes. All of these things match with Sasuke’s behaviour. And what did the cat lady say? 

  1. they want partnership, not dominance on either side
  2. they need you to respect their routine to respect yours
  3. you need to keep being nice even though the cat is an asshole 
  4. wait for the cat to come to you



Hm. Lets see, then. They have training together today, he remembers while in shower. Maybe he could give it a try, just ignore him and wait till he comes around out of his own curiosity. Okay, then. No fucking around and yelling at Sasuke to acknowledge him, he’ll just take the other way around. He comes out of his shower naked, just like always, and leans on the windowsill, breathing the morning air in. It’s slightly heavy with the dew and sunrise and yeah, it might be romantic, too. 

He makes himself bento and pauses, when making the miso - maybe he could make one box for Sasuke, too. He’s not sure if he’ll accept it, probably not, but in the end he can eat both lunches, if Sasuke doesn't want to. So he proceeds with onigiri and tomato and pepper for Sasuke, while he himself makes miso and rice. He then waters his tomato and pepper plans and finally dresses up - too hot for his usual suit, he decides, and has some tanktop and the shorts he got for his birthday last year - pretty kind of ocean blue. Matches your eyes, Ino told him and Sakura agreed, her eyes a bit gleamy - maybe she just missed Sasuke, who didn't attend his birthday party (but gave him a really cool shaped shurikens, obviously personalised for chakra throwing - jutsu he’s been the most successful of the three of them - which Naruto took as an acknowledgement he is better at something than Sasuke is, and should be proud of it), but it could be the ciders Naruto had provided his friends with during spectacularly hot october sunday his birthday party was scheduled for. And yeah, the girls were right - it does suit him, and matches his eyes. 

He takes both lunches and seeks their meeting spot on training ground seven. It’s still too soon, but Naruto finds Sasuke already there, doing something with shurikens and wires and when he spots there is an intruder coming, he looks caught in an act, at least from his panicked expression Naruto concludes as much.

_ Is he caught in the wires…? _ Naruto can see a few shurikens in two trees, wire between them, Sasuke in the middle and when Naruto comes a bit closer he sees Sasuke is indeed stucked - and more than that, hurt. Something went wrong with his wire-shuriken technique and Sasuke got his ankle and arm locked up in an uncomfortable position, and above that the wire against his ankle is strangling him into flesh, drawing blood from under the thin layer of skin. 

Naruto looks him in the eyes and Sasuke shudders, somehow makes himself smaller, obviously blushing from embarrassment. Caught in a spotlight, right? Sasuke does look at him like a scared feline, like a cat in a wolftrap. Naruto doesn't say anything, but comes closer to see Sasuke can't get away on his own without seriously injuring himself further. Sasuke gives a lurch, as if he’d try to run off, set free - but he only seems to get himself tied up more. 

“Hey there,” Naruto whispers to him, trying to imagine what he’d say to a trapped animal, preferably a cat, instead of his cold teammate. “Stop it, you’ll only hurt yourself more. C’mon, stand still, I’ll get you out in no time.” 

Naruto kneels in front of the apex predator (of a different kind) and unknots the wire so Sasuke can take his leg off of the sling. “I hope I won't hurt you any further - wait a second, don't move, please. There you are, now move your leg away, just like this, good. Can you stand on it?” 

Sasuke tries, but doesn't say a word. He does stand still though (of course he does, he’s a shinobi after all). “Good. Now your hands. Wait, I’ll have to… I have to find something to cut it off-!” 

Sasuke jerks his body away from Naruto’s touch on his arm and Naruto withdraws too, as if understanding. “Okay, okay, then, no cutting. Okay, I’ll try to untangle it, tell me if it hurts. Oh, your wrists are bleeding, too, I have to find a knife or something, I’ll be right ba-!” 

“Don't leave!” Sasuke hisses, and Naruto realizes he’s not only hurt, but also tired and _scared_. How long has he been here...? Naruto isn't as good as Sasuke or Sakura at guessing how much chakra is left there in his tired, obviously exhausted body, but upon a closer inspection (namely the deep cuts the strings are leaving), he must have been here for _hours_. 

But right after hissing those words out, Sasuke bites his lips and turns his head away, obviously humiliated. 

“Okay,” Naruto says, keeping his tone gentle, guarded - he realized Sasuke said something without actually wanting to, he’s just vulnerable and wants this all to end. “Okay then, it’s alright, I’m not leaving. Bear with me, then, I have to find the knot - I got it, here it is, and I’ll try to set your left arm free. Here, now pull this over your shoulders - like this - and then… no, come back, turn your arm like this - yes, that, and now hold this if you can… and pull your arm out - slow, Sasuke, slow! You’ll hurt yourself, don't rush it. Slow, okay? There you go.” 

Sasuke, blushing and averting his eyes and bowing his head down, does as Naruto navigates him, humiliated beyond comprehension. When the blond finally sets the Uchiha free, he bolts away and runs without any explanation or thanks. 

He got humiliated, and therefore ran, Naruto concludes. If the situation were the opposite, Naruto caught in wires and Sasuke would find him, the scenario would be all different. Naruto would laugh it out and Sasuke would mumble what an idiot he is, untangling him and being so above it all, as if something like this could never happen to the perfect Uchiha. But the proud creature he is, he couldn't take how Naruto, usually the idiot of the class, would find him in such a helpless position. He was probably even more embarrassed about what he said, how desperate he sounded when he asked the blond not to leave him when he’s vulnerable and hurt. So yeah, Naruto isn't offended by Sasuke running off without thanking him. This must have been a shock to him too, after all. 

“Wait for him to come to you, hm.” 

Naruto stares after him for a while, but after a few minutes finds the perfect spot under an old oak tree he loves, lies down and with hands behind his head he closes his eyes. He’s got about three to six hours before Kakashi would even consider showing up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto knows for sure he should approach cats with caution. You never know what mood they are in. After his run out Sasuke comes back to the training field seven with bandages around his ankle and wrist and slightly limping, and only five hours later. Kakashi’s still not there, yet. Naruto doesn't move from his spot when he sees the Uchiha, doesn't even say his usual happy and loud “hello”, doesn't complain about Kakashi or the weather or how he’s hungry or bored and how he wants Sasuke to spar with him. 

Instead, he keeps his eyes closed, his position unchanged, as he senses Sasuke come closer, then stands awkwardly a few yards away from him, probably at loss here. Sakura has got her shift at the hospital with Tsunade at her tow, so Sasuke and Naruto had noone in between them to play the third party. Sakura would, as usual, split her time in half to joke around with Naruto and try to coax Sasuke into conversation about techniques or politics, something the boy had seemed to take interest in, but now, without her, the mood was rather awkward. 

Sasuke and Naruto never made it to friends, after the awkward years of Naruto asserting he’s good enough to be a shinobi they both have accepted the fact that in mission, at work, they are teammates and they have to cooperate. But in personal life, they are strangers. Naruto tried  _ desperately  _ to assert himself as Sasuke’s best friend, but failed horribly as the raven haired boy seemed to be indifferent to nearly everything. He seemed gentler towards Sakura, but it could be out of respect (they all have seen her punching Kakashi through Sandaime’s head engraved to the rock above Konoha after said jounin kept on reading his porn instead of answering her question) or because she was really nice to him (and also very pretty). 

Naruto keeps to the guide Chio gave him and stayed still, seemingly harmless. He’s not gonna mention the incident from this morning - if this happened few days back, before the cat-situation, he would laugh his ass off, telling the entire village what the stupid Uchiha did to himself - but nowadays he understands Sasuke is a very proud man who sees his own mishaps  _ fatal _ , no matter how minor they are. (Okay, maybe this one wasn't minor, Sasuke could hurt himself severely, but still, this isn't something you beat yourself up over.) The blond understands there are reasons for Sasuke’s need to always be perfect, and right now, witnessing the Uchiha prodigy all awkward and anxious and jumpy, he feels really bad for him. Naruto of all people knows how it feels like to be ridiculed, made fun of, so he decides to just let this entire situation slide like nothing happened. 

After an hour, Sasuke seem to ease up and bit and Naruto dozes off for a while.

Where the fuck is Kakashi, Naruto changes his position, keeping one hand behind his head and the other one on his stomach, and exhales loudly. Sasuke jumps at the sudden sound and movement, and actually takes a few steps back - as if ready to run away again. Naruto is dying to speak, to say  _ anything at all _ , really, but he doesn't. 

Wait for the cat to come to you. Let the curiosity take the best of them. 

It takes Sasuke nearly another hour before he relaxes, comes closer to Naruto and sits down under one of the maple trees Naruto likes to look at - its leaves have red and orange touch to them in the late morning light. He’s just five, six yards away now, within speaking distance, but Naruto doesn't say a word. It takes the raven another half an hour, before he speaks: “I, uh. Thank you. For… in the morning.” 

Naruto shrugs and makes sure he doesn't smile when he says: “You saved my ass milion times before.” 

Sasuke doesn't say anything after that, but he certainly doesn't look like a scared kitten anymore. Naruto eyes him quickly and closes his eyes again, shifting his body so he lays more in the shadows - it’s nearly eleven o’clock and it’s getting hot, hotter than yesterday. 

“He’s, uhn… he’s not really coming today, is he,” Sasuke concludes after another half an hour. 

Naruto has fallen into a half asleep state in the meantime, and Sasuke’s voice startles him awake. He forgot the boy is still here, after all. Naruto shrugs and this time he offers a small smile, eyes closed, facing the sky: “Who knows, with this guy.” 

Sasuke leans to the tree and Naruto realizes this is the longest conversation they’ve ever had without getting into an argument or a fistfight. Another half an hour passes and Naruto is getting hungry. Bento, he remembers and takes the box out of his bag. Sasuke eyes him, but doesn't move, and Naruto remembers making two lunches today, so he reaches into the bag again and sets the other (pretty shade of purple) box Sasuke’s way. 

“I made bento for us, if you want,” Naruto tells him without looking his way, acting all casual about it, like it's normal between them (it’s not - since they found out they can't really talk without destroying everything in sight, they stopped talking on a regular basis). 

Sasuke is silent for a long while, and then asks: “Why?” 

Naruto expected this question since this sunrise he made it, really, but didn't come up with a good answer, yet. So he shrugs and offers an indifferent: “Because.” 

Naruto pretends he’s organizing the stuff he’s got in his bag just to keep his hands and eyes occupied. He half-expects Sasuke to refuse, but eventually, Sasuke gets up. He makes a step, two forward -  _ exactly  _ like the cat, Naruto recalls. He looks like he’s gonna go right past it, but at the last moment snatches the bento and immediately bolts back under the maple tree. 

_ Creepy. He was  _ exactly  _ like the cat.  _

Naruto stops rummaging through his stuff and takes his own (pretty kind of blue) box to dig in, but when he opens it, he realizes his mistake. This one is onigiri and tomatoes and pepper, the one he made for Sasuke. He looks his way, eyeing warily the bento, but he didn't start eating just yet. He probably looks for signs of poison or rot. 

Naruto gets up and Sasuke jerks away at the unexpected movement. “Eh, sorry, but… this one is yours. I made… I made you onigiri with salmon, the miso… is mine.” 

Sasuke eyes him, face blank.  _ Probably doesn't want me to know he’s confused, _ Naruto concludes. He doesn't really say anything else, he just takes his purple box and slips the blue bento into his hand before Sasuke realizes Naruto was standing too close. 

“Enjoy your meal,” Naruto tells him, when he’s sitting back under the oak, a few yards away from the dangerous feline-like Uchiha. 

Sasuke doesn't say anything but Naruto sees his face slightly lit up (if he didn't know his teammate so well, he wouldn't notice) when seeing vegetables and rice, and Naruto can't help but feel happy. 

Yes, he made this right, he realizes. Sasuke is  _ exactly  _ like a cat, and should be treated as such. But he doesn't have many experiences with murderous creatures aside from trying to catch them, so it’s time to find the specialist and take a few lessons. 

Sasuke finishes his lunch and doesn't look unhappy about it. Naruto finishes his food too and lies back down without any indication of leaving or expecting Sasuke to stick around, which, Sasuke has to admit, is quite fine with him. He likes it when people don't demand things from him, he quite likes his freedom, and this is exactly what he was longing for from his best friend; undisturbed silence they could share. 

Naruto falls asleep soon after his lunch and when he wakes up, Sasuke is gone, empty blue bento box next to the purple one. Naruto smiles to himself, gets up and takes a long route home. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So the cat already came to you first?” Chio asks, three kittens in her lap. 

“Yes, he did. He’s… wary, but he doesn't seem to not trust me. He ate the food I made for him, after all,” Naruto shrugs. 

He had no idea speaking about Sasuke as if he were a cat is going to be this easy. 

“Did he seem frightened after? Did he run away?” 

“No,” Naruto answers, slowly petting one of the cats resting on the chair next to his. “He stayed for a while, left when he was bored, but didn't run away.” 

“You proved yourself not being an enemy,” Chio tells him, satisfied. “Now you can try and become friends with him.” 

“How?” 

“Well, you have to understand the most important things for cats. That’s sleep, play and cuddles. Cats sleep for most of the day, but when they choose to fall asleep within your proximity, it means they trust you, really trust you. Cats may doze off next to you or in your lap, but they are only resting, they are not actually asleep - all of their senses are still on high alert. You can ease a cat into sleeping in your lap with play or cuddles. If you play with a cat, you have to bear in mind cats can be dangerous, and while they can't kill you, they can scratch you or bite you, and that could hurt,” Chio warns him. 

This applies to Sasuke as well, aside from the “they can't kill you”, because, he  _ definitely  _ could, but probably wouldn't. Naruto isn't important enough to ever be killed by the Uchiha, probably. But still, Naruto indeed doesn't remember Sasuke ever falling asleep in his proximity. He saw him rest, yes, but never sleep. A play with Sasuke could always be lethal, no matter how much he insisted he wasn't going full power on Naruto (but he usually was, Sharingan and Chidori and all), and he always aimed to severely hurt the blond, especially if he didn't keep his big mouth shut. And yeah, Naruto isn't blaming him for it, because usually, he’s really asking for it, provoking the raven on purpose. - Yes, there were things Naruto was slowly becoming better at, but ninjutsu wasn't one of those things. He started working on rasengan and some other ninjutsu techniques, but they are by no means equals, and Naruto is aware of that. 

“Here,” Chio gives him a cat toy and points to one of the siamese kittens playing by itself on the ground. “Try to engage them in a little play.” 

So Naruto sits down, moving the toy around the cat. It does turn its head, sees the toy, but doesn't seem to be interested. “I’m not sure this is working.” 

“You see, cats aren't stupid, they know it's you who move the toy, they know it's actually  _ you  _ whom they play with, not the toy as much. And as, you have to make it personal, the play. If a cat sees just a moving thing, it usually doesn't react to it, not unless they sense prey - they are really good at chasing insects, flies to be spectacular, because it's small and quick, and they do love a challenge. But when it's just a dull movement, cats usually don't react to it and won't engage in the play,” Chio explains. “Cmon, try and make the play interesting somehow.” 

“A challenge, hm,” Naruto is a bit amused, how perfectly  _ everything  _ about cats applies to Sasuke. Because yeah, he does usually say Naruto and Sakura aren't enough of a challenge for him to actually spar with them. 

Naruto gets up, takes the toy and lets it lie like it is a few inches away from the cat. Then, when the feline seems to be aware of the toy, but is back at chewing one of the play balls, he jerks it away, slightly behind his knee. The cat stops biting the ball and gets up on all fours, ears up and alert, tail slightly wiggling. 

“I thought wagging tail means happiness,” Naruto murmurs, amused. 

“In a cat it could mean many things. Flipping tail in jerky movements and ears back mean it's annoyed, scared or angry. When it sees you and moves its tail slowly, keeping it up, that means it's happy to see you, content with the situation. When you play with a cat and it wiggles its tail or a butt like this, they are excited, about to attack what they hunt or just thinking of a strategy to fulfil a task. For example, right before they jump somewhere high or into a tiny spot, you’ll see them wiggling and pawing, getting ready for the jump.” 

If it was easy to see Sasuke’s body language like cats. He never noticed any body language at all, Sasuke is always guarded, always reluctant to let his opponent (or an enemy) see what he plans next and his strategy is always clear and lethal. You can never tell what his next move is, and while it is kinda sexy, it’s usually also kinda fatal. For the opponent, you see. With cats it’s way easier - Naruto sees the siamese take a few tiny steps closer, getting down, sneaking upon the toy. And right when it’s about to attack, Naruto jerks the toy away once again, landing it between two chairs. 

“You seem to get the point - make it a challenge, but after a while, let the cat have the toy, catch it, succeed in its hunt. You are going to inspire and excite them for the next play with you. Sometimes you can catch the toy yourself and see what the cat is going to do - it may engage in a play fight with you, personally, but you have to keep in mind what a play is. It needs to be both sided, and you both have to know the rules of it.” 

“How do I teach the cat where the boundaries are?” the blonde asks, eager, as he watches the kitten run around with the toy in its mouth, happy it caught the prey it hunted. 

“Well, the easiest is to try and see. It might take a long time for a cat to play with a toy you provide for them. They usually play with humans they trust in person, before they are ready to accept a toy. When they do, it’s easier to just play with it yourself, pretend you are interested, happy to play with it. Then it’s gonna be presented to the cat as sharing. Kittens learn at a young age they need to be territorial for survival, but when they are raised with humans, they learn sharing is an important part of their life. You see, when you adopt a cat, you live in the cat’s territory, not the other way around. This also means that whenever the cat can sense you, it’s their territory, too.”

“So when it comes to living,” Naruto concludes. “They’ll eventually learn to be in my space.” 

“Yes. If a cat trusts you, it will be hard for it to go. It might wander off for days, but it will always come back, because it will consider you home.” 

And yeah, Naruto can imagine that. Sasuke, growing close to him, being fine with staying in his personal space, falling asleep, sparing with him. It all sounds amazing, because, honestly, he would love this kind of relationship with the Uchiha. 

“But beware, cats get grumpy and tired and annoyed, too. They have a strong personality and each cat is a bit different.” 

“Yeah, this one seems to have a strong personality alright,” Naruto chuckles. “He gets annoyed quite quickly, always unhappy about what I do, or what his surroundings are.” 

“Take a good look at him, then,” Chio advises. “He might have issues with himself, then, not you or your surroundings.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Chio sighs and runs her hand through a mess of fur in her lap. Naruto sees at least six limbs and three heads and one tail, but isn't really sure how many cats are there. “You see, if the kitten is a stray, it might have some issues with trust and strangers, and probably with anyone taking care of him, because noone ever did. Or was left at a very young age.” 

Yes, yes he was indeed, Naruto agrees.

“That means he never got the amount of care he’s needed and is afraid of it, too. It could also mean he was hurt by humans and is wary to be close to one again. You should keep in mind no matter how tough he pretends to be, he’s still just a scared kitten inside.” 

Scared kitten, hm. He definitely doesn't look like he is, not at all. Then again, what Naruto saw a few days ago in the sunrise on training field seven, Sasuke tied up to his own wires… he definitely was scared, then. And the “don't leave” he said wasn't meant to be said, that much Naruto can tell. He looked humiliated by needing help alone, and then these whiny, scared words… Like Naruto would ever turn him down, when he’s hurting, c’mon. They established they aren't friends, but they are still teammates, shinobi of the Leaf, of course Naruto would help him when hurt.

“The best way to approach a scared and untrusty kitty is just to stay around. You don't have to do anything, interact or talk or play. Kittens like calm, slow moods and they can appreciate relaxing. When they see you relaxed around them, they’ll eventually come around. Don't let them know you are aware of how scared they are. Play it cool. Keep quiet and don't jump them, but also don't try to interact when they are obviously uncomfortable. The kitten will run away when you try to be pushy.” 

Pushy, hm. Naruto was told many times he’s pushy. So that's why Sasuke never wanted to really interact with him. He’s loud, all over the place, and pushy. Around Sasuke, he has to keep his cool and often play pretend. Sasuke does that, too. Pretending he isn't a scared kitty. Maybe Chio is right and this ordeal could really work, in the end. 

That proves Naruto right when he meets the Uchiha at the grocery store some days after that. He considers yelling his usual “hi!” at the kid, but remembering his cat-study, he refrains from it and just goes on with his shopping. This and that and  _ shit _ , he’s running low on hand soap he remembers suddenly, and has to go all the way to the other side of the store, where he of course nearly jumps the Uchiha. Naruto smiles politely at him when their eyes meet and Sasuke is obviously already annoyed, because of course Naruto is gonna loudly talk about some boring shit noone cares about, but the blond  _ doesn't _ . He just grabs a hand soap, and a shampoo after a while, looking for the right product, and leaves the aisle without a second thought - or a word. 

Sasuke actually stands dumbfounded for a moment there. 

It happens a few more times after that. They wait silently for Kakashi on training days. Until he comes, they don't interact, Kakashi proceeds by giving them instructions and leaves them to their meditation and scrolls to figure it out themselves. Naruto doesn't ask for help, because he doesn't need it, and Sasuke would never ask for any, at all. Sometimes Sakura joins them for some genjutsu techniques or formation lectures, and tries to keep both Sasuke and Naruto occupied, because she knows her role in this team, but nowadays, seeing they are fine, probably learned to cope with one another, she doesn't have to be here for that much. She eyes Sasuke, who just sometimes looks Naruto’s way just to see where he’s at, what’s he doing and how, and Naruto, who seems to completely ignore the other kid. 

“Is everything okay?” Sakura asks, when their training goes on like this. “Did you… you know, did you have an argument?” 

“Huh? Me and Sasuke?” Naruto wonders. 

“Yeah. I mean… you are not like… your usual selves. None of you,” Sakura muses. 

Naruto has to admit, he’s quite content with this situation, because he can sense Sasuke's  _ curiosity _ . He can sometimes tell Sasuke wants to ask, wants to stay closer, longer. He takes too long to leave the training field, obviously staying around, maybe hoping Naruto would ask him to join him for something to do for them both. Maybe just a conversation. Maybe just to stay close in silence. 

“Well, I guess we mutually decided to give it all a rest. I’m done forcing it, really, it’s not like it worked anyway,” Naruto shrugs and he’s not sure if Sasuke’s listening in or not. 

“So… no argument. No dead bodies. No lethal injuries,” Sakura makes sure. 

Naruto actually chuckles at that: “No, no. We just… well, I stopped forcing conversations and our bond, and he stopped beating my ass.” 

Fair enough, if you ask Sakura. “I never expected you to just let go.” 

“I didn't,” the blond smiles at her. “I just… I don't know. Am growing up, maybe?” 

“Never believed that will ever happen,” Sakura laughs in a good matter and Naruto follows her suit, agreeing. 

“Anyway, I’m wrapped for today, see ya later?” 

“Yeah, sure! Anyway, where are you heading?” Sakura asks and she’s curious, because… what's wrong with him? Where is the yelling, screaming ADHD idiot she knows? Well, sure, Sakura was spending a lot of her time in the hospital not really seeing Naruto daily now, but still. This seems to be a bit fast too forward to her. Is… Is Naruto seeing someone?

“Well, aren’t you a curious little bean,” Naruto teases her. “I just have a date with Iruka, dinner and all, you know?” 

Sakura smiles at that, because yeah, she knows. Iruka and Naruto formed a strong relationship back in the Academy days and while Naruto never talked about it, it was important to him. She watches Naruto take his leave with one last wave and then promptly turns to Sasuke. “And you? Mind telling me what is all this about?” 

“I’ve got no idea what you talking about,” Sasuke deadpans. 

“Lingering on the training field, side glancing, getting out of his way for his comfort, - rings any bells?”

Sasuke has at least the decency to look flustered. “That’s none of you bussiness.” 

“You are right, it’s not. So while you watch your best friend obviously move on to someone else, I’ll be right over there,” she gestures somewhere in the general direction of the Leaf hospital, “minding my own fucking bussiness.” 

And storms right away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke  _ does  _ consider Naruto his best friend. Noone knows anything about him, not even Sakura, only the demanding, loud idiot could ever get a reaction out of him. Yes, it usually ended up in breaking things and bones and hearts and all, but it was a reaction nonetheless. 

But now? How was Sasuke supposed to maintain a relationship with the annoying blond when the said annoying blond was… well,  _ not  _ annoying? There was a whole lotta weird shit now Sasuke didn't know how to deal with. 

Like, Naruto sometimes makes him bento. A good bento, mind you. Sometimes he just lies still while waiting for training, not saying anything, not moving much. He doesn't start conversations, so Sasuke is dumbfounded there, too. He doesn't insist on sparring. He doesn't try to push Sasuke into socializing. He doesn't ask him to join him for meals or night strolls through the village. 

He still wants to be friends tho, that much can Sasuke tell. 

But he is… weird. He is acting all weird and different now and while Sasuke likes this more, he’s not sure what’s the routine here. 

You see, Naruto and him had a routine. The blond yelled, Sasuke was silent or said something funny or sarcastic. The boy yelled more and demanded a playfight. Sasuke always won, because he’s an Uchiha, and Uchihas always win. The blond cried and demanded a rematch, because next time he can surely beat him. Sasuke smiles in victory. Routine repeats, usually everyday at least once. 

See? Simple, yet effective. But now…? 

Naruto makes them bento sometimes, and when he does, they never share the same one, Sasuke always gets rice, veggies and a bit of meat, just like he prefers, while Naruto has meat and usually rice with no veggies at all. They eat at the same time, a few yards apart, in silence. 

Naruto is way too calm around him, keeping his cool. He never says anything unless Sasuke starts. He never leaves before Sasuke. 

Naruto spars with Kakashi or Sakura, and sometimes with other friends. He usually wins, unless he’s rude to Sakura or loses his strategy against Shikamaru. Sasuke usually watches. When Naruto wins, he looks him in the eye and slightly nods. When he loses, Sasuke leaves before the match properly ends. (He didn't leave for weeks now. Naruto is becoming really good.) 

It takes some time for Sasuke to get used to this new kind of routine, but he does settle. And it’s actually good. 

Naruto spends time around cats and the cat lady and he’s becoming really good with them now. He can tell what mood they are in based off their behaviour and body language, he can tell when it’s a play fight and when things get serious. He knows how to approach them, when it’s safe to cuddle them and when it’s better to leave them alone. 

He’s actually a pro in this now - and Chio tells him as much.

“You are really good with them,” Chio smiles, seeing the siamese twins sleeping in Naruto lap. Really sleeping, not just resting. “What about the kitty of yours?” 

“Well, he’s not mine yet,” Naruto smiles. “But he’s… coming around. It’s been a few months and he stopped hissing at me. Sometimes he stays around, sometimes he even comes to me. Doesn't cuddle me and doesn't really… you know, interact. But keeps close.” 

“You might be bringing him comfort, safety,” Chio takes a sip of her tea. “Or he’s just gathering courage to come closer, ask for cuddles.” 

Interesting idea. Naruto gives him a few more days and then he’ll try to approach him, talk to him maybe. 

For the next few days, Sasuke comes to the training field sooner that Kakashi demands them to and finds Naruto already there, too, under the old oak tree. He’s not sleeping, but he’s not exactly awake, yet. 

Sasuke can feel the mischief in himself as he takes a small cone and throws it at Naruto, hoping to startle him, but Naruto easily catches it with his left hand, lazily even. He doesn't sit up, doesn't even open his eyes probably, when speaking: “Trying my senses?”

“Making sure you are not dead,” Sasuke corrects him. 

Naruto chuckles, keeps the cone in his hand and observes it. Sasuke came to him. Sasuke engaged them in a… playfight? Could that be...? Is Sasuke asking for attention? Naruto stretches his muscles and neck and sits up, throwing the cone back at Sasuke, who catches it back with a tad too much effort - it would have been easier to avoid it than to catch it. He’s focused on the toy, therefore yes, yes indeed, Sasuke’s  _ asking for attention _ . 

Naruto can't believe it, he actually behaves like a cat. 

Okay, then, bring it out, Sasu. 

“Do I look dead?” Naruto gets up with a half assed axel, using only the upper half of his strong body to get up. “Or are you too slow to follow my movements…?” 

Naruto seals off and hides in the branches. Sasuke looks taken aback for a second, but immediately joins his friend, jumping up the branches to throw the cone back at him, engaging in a weird game of tag. Naruto catches the cone and takes another one from the ground, throwing one at Sasuke and the other one the opposite direction.

Make the game interesting,  _ challenging _ . Is how you engage a cat in a play. 

And Naruto might as well give it his best shot. 

Sasuke of course recognizes the cone Naruto threw at him isn't the right one, so he dodges the throw and makes a run for the right cone, catching it before it touches the ground. And here go the rules to this game - catch the right cone before it touches the ground, and throw it right back at your opponent. Naruto follows those untold rules and when Sasuke tries his famous wire technique, Naruto is quick to hold the wire and catch the original cone before Sasuke even tries to finish his technique. 

“This is an old one.” 

Sasuke snickers and withdraws, trying a shadow technique instead, but fails as well. 

Naruto then tries his multi shadow clones to distract Sasuke in throwing about a hundred cones at him, but Sasuke is actually familiar with Naruto’s trademark distracting technique, recognizes it and looks for the original, who’s trying to make it to the opposite side of the training field, cone in hand. Sasuke catches him in genjutsu to take the clone but then everything turns around fast and Sasuke is lying on his back on the ground, Naruto on his lap, one hand holding both of Sasuke’s wrists, another one dropping the right cone next to Sasuke’s head. 

Naruto chuckles and releases Sasuke’s hands, but stays seated on Sasuke’s abdomen. “I won.” 

“You tend to, lately,” Sasuke murmurs and tries to sit, but Naruto’s weight is steady on him. 

“C’mon, this is the first time… I won against you,” Naruto smiles and pushes his chest back down. “Let me enjoy it for a while.” 

He doesn't mean to push, but he sees Sasuke is amused himself, probably didn't expect to lose to the blond, either. “I was so sure I was chasing the original.” 

Naruto beams and explains: “That was the point. I managed to maintain chakra levels in my clones, and as I hid myself in your blind spot, I let one of the clones to carry more chakra than the others and sent him off with a clone of the right cone. But I was just two steps behind you to catch you and… well, claim my victory.” 

“Smart,” Sasuke offers. 

“Right? Shikamaru taught me. And probably regrets it, honestly,” Naruto then gets up and holds his hand for Sasuke. “All I have to do is to wait for him to waste all of his chakra on me, and then it’s pretty easy to win.”

Sasuke saw him beat Shikamaru quite a few times and he can tell, this was a good spar. Sasuke accepts Naruto’s hand and gets up to eye level. “This was a good match. Thank you.” 

“This was no match,” Naruto chuckles. “Remember those hate rages we had against each other? Those were matches, mate. The one in the Valley of the End, when you were like, blah blah blah, I’ll join Orochimaru blah blah blah?  _ That  _ was a match.” 

“You lost that one,” Sasuke reminds him coldly. He wasn't proud of himself then. 

“Did I?” Naruto squints his eyes. “Did I really…?” 

And Sasuke has to admit, okay, yeah, maybe he didn't, because as far as Sasuke’s aware, he himself is still shinobi of the Leaf. Loyalty and passed chuunin exams and forehead protector and all that. “Well, you passed out before me.” 

“And you passed out right after, asshole!” Naruto laughs, happy and obviously proud of himself, like it’s a god memory to think about not. 

And actually, from where Naruto is looking at it, it is. Because he made it. He forced Sasuke to stay, but he also made him stay since. Sasuke didn't try to run away and after Tsunade cured his weird Orochimaru mark, he never even understood why he would want that in the first place. 

“The fuck would an old pedophile who did experiments on children even teach you anyway,” Naruto wonders out loud what Sasuke is only thinking. “Anal prolapse?” 

And Sasuke, the cold, sneering, cynical Sasuke, dead serious giggled. Fuck be damned, fucking  _ giggled _ . And it’s the most beautiful sound Naruto’s ever heard. So Naruto smiles at that, at the curious, gentle features his expresion possess - Sasuke finally looks as young as he is. Naruto gives one last chuckle; their play is over now. After play, cats usually fall asleep in one pile, but Naruto thinks this isn't really an option for them, yet. 

“Do you think Kakashi is coming today?” Sasuke surprises him with a conversation.

Naruto shrugs, trying to keep his cool, not to look surprised Sasuke is still talking to him: “I’m betting on noon the soonest, if he even comes.” 

Right now the sun hasn’t properly risen yet. Sasuke looks up, then to the tree Naruto usually rests under. “You gonna wait for him?” 

“Hm, hope I can catch some sleep. I spent most of the night with Shiki,” Naruto stretches and falls back to his usual place under the tree and there it is, Sasuke actually pulls a face, because Naruto spends time with Shikamaru, but he doesn't spend time with  _ Sasuke _ . 

And maybe that's why he sits a bit closer and asks: “You have a bento for us?” 

“I… I actually do, yes,” Naruto smiles and grabs his bag to hand Sasuke the pretty purple bento box. “Do you like our bentos?” 

“Hn,” Sasuke probably agrees and takes the box to reveal small yellow tomatoes, red peppers and onigiri.

“I made you tuna, I hope you like it,” Naruto offers. “Enjoy your food.” 

And expect Sasuke to take his leave to sit down under one of the trees five, six yards away like always, but Sasuke actually stays right there, only inches away from Naruto, enjoying his bento turning breakfast within Naruto’s proximity. And Naruto doesn't know what to do about it, because… does he start a conversation now that Sasuke showed an interest? He eyes his friend slowly munchin on the onigiri and when he sees how pleased he looks, decides to stay silent. Cats do enjoy their quiet time while they eat. 

“I like tuna,” Sasuke say after he’s finished. “But liked the salmon the best. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, I’ll make you salmon next time, okay?” Naruto smiles and takes the empty purple box. 

“Hn,” Sasuke agrees and Naruto puts both empty boxes back into his bag and lies down, expecting Sasuke to take his leave. Cats have things to kill, and sleep in tight empty cart boxes to do, and all that. 

But Sasuke stays where he is, silent and sitting and obviously enjoying the company. It takes him nearly an hour, sitting there, probably meditating or just relaxing, before he gets up and with a silent “see you” leaves the training field. Naruto stays there for three more hours, not actually expecting Kakashi to join them today - he was probably called off for an ANBU mission and didn't bother telling them. 

So. The cat finally came to him, hm. 


	7. Chapter 7

After their playfight they don't see each other for a few weeks, because Sasuke is called on duty in the Mist and Naruto has got things to learn in the Hokage office. Tsunade is insisting on Naruto taking the jounin exam as soon as possible, while he wants to wait three to four years to have some time to focus on himself, too. Naruto is content as a chuunin, happy to help at the Academy, happy to take his B-ranks as a team and C-ranks mostly alone nowadays. He quite likes the time he’s got on his hands, there’s plenty of time to see friends and enjoy some quiet and space. 

He’s learned the balance of fighting and meditation, of calm and action. He quite likes what he's managed so far, with his friends, with his supervisors, with himself. All in all, good. 

He didn't see Sasuke in a while - quite misses the fucker, grumpy and hissing and all, but recently they found their peace with one another. It’s scary how quickly their relationship improved.

It’s one of the warm early July days where you want to do nothing but cool down, and while Naruto was still slightly injured from his last mission - nothing serious, but Sakura still told him to be careful of the wound - he decides to take a nice, cooling swim just outside the village. There’s a small waterfall with an interesting cave and a lagoon there, too. Naruto came across this place many years back and so far it seems he’s the only one who knows about that place and he has to admit, he is quite glad for it. He takes his time, there’s nothing to do for him today luckily, and while he wouldn't mind company, he doesn't want to give his secret paradise up. For future records. 

He strips naked when he reaches the beautiful scenery, and at late morning sun this place looks magical. Few small waterfalls falling off the not so high rock, few ponds and loops and lagoons with quite cold water, and a cave behind the largest waterfall to explore. Naruto smiles to himself as he comes through the waterfall into the cage to jump into the crystal clear pond. He can see the bottom so clearly it doesn't look all that deep, but it is. Could be about fifteen feet, maybe more. Naruto actually jumps right in to see for himself if he can reach the bottom, but he was able to get maybe ten feet under and still wasn't even half way down, so yeah, definitely more. The water was warmer here, maybe too much for him, but he still stayed and took in the cave. He wondered if anyone’s ever been here. 

He lets the water carry his deeply breathing body, staring up and thinking about his past and maybe his future, too. He remembers some of the conversations he had with Shikamaru and Kakashi, those ones he considers important to him. 

He’s kind of sorry he doesn't have any conversation like this with Sasuke. Well, yeah, he has, but that one is bittersweet - the conversation they had during their fight in the Valley of the End. Sasuke admitted Naruto is his best friend and even if he tried to kill him (and he was nearly successful), Naruto wasn't really playing nice either. They hadn't had a conversation, as of, real one - words and understanding and just the two of them and all, since. 

And while Naruto was aware of his wrongs about trying to approach the young Uchiha, he felt a bit sour about how it was always Naruto who had to come to the vain cat-like beast. 

In his silence and meditation-like state, with the water and cave and silence and all, he didn't even realize he entered his recently trained sage-mode, but he focused way too late. Sasuke was already approaching the cave. Naruto smiled to himself and sensed the boy stop, probably noticing the chakra trait here. Naruto considered his options - was Sasuke familiar with his chakra? Could he tell it was Naruto here? Probably no, because the blond can feel him focusing chakra into his eyes and actually activating sharingan. That unfamiliar, huh. 

Naruto expects him to leave - Sasuke usually looks for silent places to meditate at - without any trace, but to Naruto’s surprise, Sasuke gets through the waterfall without getting wet. 

Show off. 

“I’ve been looking for you, you know,” he says, spotting the body in water. 

Naruto chuckles and opens his eyes to let Sasuke know about his mode. When Sasuke comes closer and sees, even in the shadows, the colour of his eyes, he cocks his eyebrow. “I’ll leave you to your training, then.” 

“You don't have to,” Naruto assures him. “I wasn't even aware till you came near. Was just relaxing, and cooling down. A bit too hot for me outside.” 

Sasuke stops then and looks him in the eye. Naruto sees it, the silent “do you want me to join you” while Naruto thinks “will you join me” but none of them moves for a while. Fucking cat pride, Naruto sneers to himself. 

“So? Are you gonna join me or are you just gonna ogle my naked self?” 

“While I’m aware of your confidence,” Sasuke lets his robes fall to the ground, “I’ll let you know there’s nothing I could, as you put it, ogle at.” 

Naruto keeps his look firmly on Sasuke’s face while he talks and sees right through the bullshit. “I’ll have you know there is a lot on me you can ogle at.” 

“That’s what you have Shikamaru and your other crazyfans for,” Sasuke snickers and Naruto really wants to laugh, but he doesn't just to assure Sasuke he’s right. 

Jealous, proud, and  _ vain _ , cats be damned - Sasuke is the  _ worst  _ case of one. 

“I’ve heard my fans outnumbered your fans,” Naruto all but gently chuckles, while being perfectly serious. 

“I don't blame them,” Sasuke shrugs and leaves his last piece of clothing with his clothes at the rocks next to the pond with indifference. “With all the abs.” 

Naruto nearly loses his sage mode at that, and his cool, too. He forces a cool, slow and seemingly relaxed tone when he speaks up: “So you do admit there is something to ogle at.” But he’s probably not fooling the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumps right in and surfaces not far from Naruto. Just like a cat, he doesn't leave much of a trace behind himself, not even in water. Moving slowly and carefully not to cause any waves or splashing and Naruto can't pretend he’s not impressed. He feels a slight need to cover himself or change his position of just floating on the surface, with his hands too far from his body and his soft dick flopping half underwater, but decides to just leave it and see what happens. 

Sasuke stops just inches away and Naruto waits for the familiar goosebumps he usually gets when there’s an opponent near, when there is a battle to fight, strategy to follow, self to hide, people to protect. 

He doesn't get any. 

Instead there is a feeling at the back of his neck he never guessed would apply to Sasuke of all people, but maybe, after everything they talked with Shikamaru through, this wasn't as surprising. Sasuke stops just a few inches away from Naruto’s body, within his reach and eyerange. Naruto doesn't remember him ever getting out of his own comfort zone for the solemn reason of not to disturb Naruto’s. 

_ He's getting comfortable in getting closer to me. Doesn't keep his careful distance anymore, or his cool, calm and stoic. He’s curious now, maybe even friendly.  _

Naruto sees him check the blond out, keeping a second-too-long gaze in his groin and wants to react, but Sasuke beats him to that: “I expected at least two inches more.” 

“You know how it is,” Naruto sighs, content, comfortable and actually amused - he knows he’s got nothing to hide even when soft and Sasuke’s right, Naruto’s full of confidence, when it comes to his body. But still surprised Sasuke would sink as low into humanity he throws a somewhat dickjoke at him. He must have witnessed one of the conversation they had with Sai. “Only works for hot people.” 

Sasuke actually has the nerve to splash him, but only over his stomach and legs, not his face, which Naruto appreciates. He remembers the pride of a cat and when he looks in Sasuke’s face he can see he’s insulted, taking the remark seriously.

Cats are rude, when they don't know boundaries. And the more annoying and rude they become, the more they miss a partner in this relationship, the more they tend to distrust the partner, and the easier they dismiss this person as a partner in the first place. 

_ Okay, Sasuke, _ Naruto decides.  _ Now for some partnership building - we are equals here, and while I don't mind you getting cocky with me, you will have to learn to accept me throwing it back at you.  _

Time to set some ground rules for a new friendship. Every cat has to know the boundaries. Even the lethal and sexy ones. 

“I know you are quite good with your snarky tongue, but honestly, so am I, after so many years of friendship with Ino,” Naruto retorts. “And remember, you did offend first.” 

Sasuke falters and rolls his eyes, which is as cat-like behaviour as any in this. _ Questioning my ability to become an equal to you now, Sasuke…?  _

“...I didn't want to offend,” Sasuke mumbles after a while. 

“Neither did I,” Naruto turns his head back up to remain indifferent for the while.

There is questionable silence here and while Naruto can tell Sasuke is thinking about them, about this friendship, about what had just happened, if he likes it or not, Naruto resumes to his sage mode and while he usually focuses on other people and things and chakras and all around, for now, he focuses on himself. How the chakra flows in him, which parts are his and which are borrowed, what’s the difference, where are the boundaries, what senses are stronger and how exactly. 

“I was trying to make a conversation, but I’m not the best at it,” Sasuke says, unexpectedly close to Naruto himself. 

“I know you are not,” Naruto agrees. 

There’s silence after that and Naruto realizes _ this is it, _ this is Sasuke trying to reach to him, trying to make friends, trying to get close, asking for… asking for attention. This is what Naruto’s been waiting for all those years, for Sasuke to come around and start talking, start to… well, do anything at all besides beating his ass in techniques Naruto is naturally a loser at. This is a good time to offer a hand for a cat to sniff and come closer, to try and go in for some cuddle, when the cat was fine with some pettings. 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto finally breaks both his sage mode and his peaceful floating, burrows his body in the water so he could be eye and body level to Sasuke. 

“There are other ways to communicate, not just words,” Naruto tells him. “If you wanna tell me something, say it. Don't beat around, I’m no pinata.” 

“You are not for what would burst out of you would not be sweet,” Sasuke deadpans and Naruto laughs a tad too loud. The echo of the cave brings his voice right back and Naruto is amused beyond himself, because… 

“Are you implying my organs and body fluids during death by combat, or… an orgasm?” 

Because that could mean both, right? And by the look Sasuke gives him he can't tell which one either, because he looks as nonchalant as always, just letting Naruto choose. 

“At least one of those options would be sweet to me,” Sasuke decides to say. 

“You hate sweet,” Naruto remembers, and Sasuke timidly, challengingly smiles before replaying, 

“I do.” 

And, wait, what? How was that an answer?! Would killing Naruto be sweet, and Sasuke would hate it? Would Naruto’s cum be sweet, and Sasuke’d hate it? 

…?!

Also, can we please stop talking about the taste of cum and the possibility of Sasuke liking it, because it makes Naruto want to  _ do things _ ?!? 

Sasuke glances underwater, as to see if… 

“Are purposely trying to get me hard or something?” Naruto suddenly realizes and then he follows - provoking. Cats love nothing more than to provoke their partner in a playfight, or for cuddle, or bonding time (talking about for example lions) by fucking. 

“Is it working?” Sasuke asks without answering. 

Naruto takes the situation all in all and decides to just give it a go and figure it out later, because Sasuke is obviously testing his waters, looking for boundaries here. They are friends now in his eyes, they finally made it - they are equals here, and they are friends. Now it’s just testing the waters, quite literally, seeing the boundaries, exploring the territory. 

“It might if you go on,” Naruto answers because obviously Sasuke consents to this situation, even if only by provoking further. 

“I came in looking for you, stripped naked for you and complimented you,” Sasuke frowns. “What else do you want me to do?”

And Naruto can all but raise his brows; he’s offering himself to Naruto, all of him, just like that. Like shared territory in a pride, like “I’m yours and you are mine, and this is ours and we own this”. 

“What about you coming closer?” Naruto holds his hand to Sasuke and he accepts, swimming right into Naruto’s personal space, where the blond holds him close, touching his skin and looking into his face for any sign of uncertainty. 

“Close enough?” Sasuke asks when their bodies are briefly touching. 

Naruto hugs his lithe frame, travels his hand down to hold onto his asscheek and his thighs to indicate for Sasuke to encircle Naruto’s waist with his legs. Sasuke follows, hugging Naruto close, briefly checking out his torso, face, shoulders, arms. And wow,  _ now  _ they are close - even their dicks are touching and Naruto can feel his best friend is... indeed hard. That though only does the job for Naruto himself and Sasuke finally, looking down, looks something akin content. 

“Close enough,” Naruto agrees then, looking up in Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Was hoping to catch you alone,” Sasuke nods, as if it made sense to him. 

“For this?” Naruto asks, their dicks brushing against each other. 

Sasuke shrugs and ducks his head down, looming over the wet blond to take in the picture of his sun kissed skin, honest to gods blue eyes, his whiskers and high cheekbones, long, dark eyelashes, soft red lips, shaved face. Handsome as they get Naruto became when Sasuke wasn't looking. And strong, too. Naruto takes his offer for what it is and lifts his chin to meet the boy in a chaste kiss. 

Sasuke lets it happen, lingers, kisses back. Testing the waters be damned, this feels amazing. Mostly that Naruto was right. He was right, Sasuke is essentially a cat and should be treated as such. And while he never thought about adopting a kitten, he’s happy to adopt this one. 

“This okay?” Naruto asks just to be sure when between kisses. 

“Hn,” Sasuke answers and leans in for another kiss. 

Naruto holds the boy closer, roaming his hands down his back, onto his ass, slightly grinding up for their dicks to meet in the middle, rubbing against the other, hard and ready. Sasuke sighs into the kiss and Naruto smiles into it, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke’s quick to accept it, his hand sneaking to Naruto’s face, gripping it as to make sure Naruto follows his rhythm, his urgency building up between them. Naruto holds him close, certain where things would lead, accepting this as a fact without questions. 

“Feels good?” Naruto murmurs when Sasuke moans into the kiss and expects Sasuke to withdraw, keeping his pride up, refusing Naruto such a power over him, but Sasuke nods and grinds down on Naruto, easing a moan of him, too. 

Naruto bites down the raven haired bottom lip and slips his hand down this groin to take a hold onto his dick, smaller and thinner than his own, but still decent enough for Naruto to break the kiss and look down at. Sasuke lays his head to Naruto’s shoulder and Naruto can feel the lingering kisses there - he’s obviously enjoying this, both hands firmly tied around Naruto’s neck, his hips slightly moving up and down, closer and closer and Naruto can't hold back then. He watches with his heartbeat fastening how Naruto's hand expertly touches his dick, with steady rhythm and twists at the end - the cold water making Sasuke itchy, overreacting to any of Naruto’s touches. There’s no more kissing, no more words, just the water splashing slightly at Naruto’s steady, rhythmical tugs and while it’s Sasuke who’s being stimulated, Naruto was never this hard in his life. And when Sasuke comes, he makes no sound, just releases a breath he was holding, and squeezes Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto pumps him through his aftershock, waits for him to come down from his high and when he does and looks Naruto in the eye, still as elegant and proud and confident as ever, not an ounce of vulnerability in his eyes, Naruto wants nothing but push him to the rocky shore, spread his cheeks and bury himself into his perfectly lithe body, rocking them both to infinity and back. 

Naruto sees his smooth and calm expresion, like an ocean after a storm, exactly how Naruto had imagined. (Not that he had. At all.) 

Sasuke contently purrs and offers his lips for another lazy kiss. Naruto understands there’s nothing more than this, that Sasuke doesn't plan on returning the favor at all. 

Cats come to you, play with you, chase you - but only when they are in a mood. If you force them, they’ll hiss at you and run away, or attack you and covert. Naruto wished his friend was like any other normal human and just reached down to stroke his achingly hard dick, but the apex predator eases himself from Naruto’s arms and leaves the lagoon without a word. 


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto laid his fairly broad form in the grass under the old Oak tree. Sasuke has a solo mission, or maybe with one more chuunin or jounin. The point is, he’s been gone for more than two weeks now. He misses the fucker. 

After the lagoon, Sasuke was the same as right before. He lingered with Naruto, ate the bento sitting close, they spared and played weird made-up little games Naruto usually came with to keep things challenging, to engage Sasuke in something he’d be interested in. Sasuke, whose behaviour is still very cat-like, is sometimes trying to behave like a human. 

Sometimes. 

For example, they were practising chakra control to be able to hit a target they don't see or hear, only sense it’s chakra, no matter how low it is. Naruto was supposed to lower his chakra and hide his scent, and Sasuke was supposed to throw a shuriken at him. But Naruto, being Naruto, got distracted and let his chakra level up, so it was easy for Sasuke to hit him the second he got distracted, pinning the kunai into his thigh. 

Yes, Sasuke knew this wound won't kill Naruto. Yes, he knew Kurama will take care of most of it. Yes, Sasuke knew the wound still hurts, but he still did it. 

Naruto recognized this behaviour as what cats do, again. Kittens, usually the oldest, the strongest, usually go full power on their siblings or other familiar cats they play-fight with, and mostly they forget no matter how play-fight, they have to treat their opponent with ease, not as if they want to seriously hurt them. The best tactic for this is ending the play and just running off (for a cat), or quit the play and ignore the cat for a while (for human). Naruto doesn't explain, doesn't say anything, he just calmly leaves the training field to go lie to his usual spot to clean the wound and wait it out till Kurama stops the bleeding (it wasn't even half an hour before most of the damage was healed). 

Sasuke understood from this he went too far, and after about fifteen minutes went to sit close to Naruto, not speaking, not apologizing. After five minutes of silence, Sasuke came closer and laid down right next to him, so close their shoulders touched. Naruto refused to speak first to show Sasuke he means this, Sasuke seriously overstepped not by throwing a kunai at him, gods know Sasuke did much worse to him, but using Naruto’s ADHD issues against him. A friend should never do that. 

After another fifteen minutes Sasuke turned to his side, hugged Naruto with one hand and kissed his cheek. Naruto hugged him back, because he’s not one to deny himself a cuddle when as much is offered. 

But otherwise, nothing else happened. Well, nothing else he could masturbate about. 

He sighs, as he takes the long way home, making sure to stop by the cat lady, to at least cuddle some of the small vicious things, when he can't have the apex predator he longs for. 

When he gets home, it’s dark. A quick shower and food don't fix his broody mood, and he doesn't feel like doing anything or seeing anyone. Not even his evening strolls with Shikamaru. 

He takes one of the books he’s supposed to read before he takes the jounin exams, finishes it and falls asleep. 

He hears a small noise, he can feel the chakra entering his apartment, but his senses aren't alarmed, so this is a friend. He doesn't care what they want as long as they let him sleep. He’s comfortable. 

He doesn't hear a thing, but he knows someone is nearing his bed, and climbing on it. If it’s Sai with some weird ass question, Naruto will kick him in the balls and he won't even be sorry for it. But the person doesn't obviously want him up - well, not in the awake sense of the word - as he feels a hand on his thigh, and in his groin, pulling his sleeping pants down. Naruto is still mostly asleep, so he just half smiles and cuddles his pillow closer, as his pants are pulled down, there is movement above him, and then there are lips and a tongue on his dick, a mouth swallowing his half hard cock down, a hand resting on his abdomen, scratching at his muscles there, sending shivers down his spine. 

Naruto offers a silent moan and finally opens his eyes, his mind clears of the last bits of sleep. There is a person under his duvet, with his dick in their mouth, providing an  _ amazing  _ blowjob. Naruto tears the cover off his body, finding two red, swirling sharingan eyes staring back at him. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto slowly tries to make sense to this situation. 

Sasuke. There is Sasuke in his bed, giving him a blowjob Naruto never asked for, but is happy to receive. He sneaked in, saw Naruto asleep, so he decided to go for a cuddle and fell with his mouth onto Naruto’s dick? ...No, Naruto must still be sleeping. 

Sasuke hums, sucks at the tip and holds Naruto by the base. 

Naruto, unsure what the protocol is here, tries to read him like he would a cat - Sasuke is providing comfort, care? Is this a gratitude towards him after what happened in the lagoon? 

No, Naruto doesn't think so. This is just Sasuke being  _ Sasuke _ , and just like all the apex predators, he does exactly what he wants, exactly when he wants. Naruto therefore decides to take it for what it is, he offers a gentle, surprised chuckle when Sasuke lets go off his dick, looks him in the eye and strokes him a few times with his hand. 

“You are amazing,” Naruto smiles down at him, gently stroking his hair. Sasuke’s eyes seem to be brighter, the red in them bloodier. Naruto has to say there is something incredibly attractive in Sasuke using his kekkei genkai to remember this exact moment for the rest of his life, as if it happened a few hours ago, the memory never fading, never changing, never forgotten. Naruto moans at the thought of Sasuke, remembering this exact moment a few years from now, masturbating in the darkness of his own bedroom, moaning Naruto's name into the empty compound he lives in. 

Sasuke starts moving his head in a rhythm that copies Naruto’s increasing heartbeat, and after speeding up, there’s not much more thoughts, only Sasuke, his perfect tongue, his hands, his eyes. There isn't a night, there isn't a bed nor tomorrow’s shift at the gates. There’s nothing but them. There’s nothing, just Sasuke. 

Naruto cums with Sasuke’s name on his mind as well as his lips. He falls back to his bed, tired, satisfied, happy, playful. Sasuke must have swallowed, and must be content with it, because he only gets up to dispose of his clothes - Uchiha robes, not his usual combat suit, so he must have been home already, Naruto notices - and joins Naruto in his bed. 

Naruto moves without a word, allowing his friend to take a nap there with him. He hesitates, when he automatically wants to touch him, cuddle him, hug him, bring him closer - Sasuke might not be comfortable with that. 

If there is any hidden fear of Naruto’s reaction, any doubt or insecurity, Sasuke is too proud, like any cat, to show that. He'd rather pretend everything is perfectly normal, perfectly clear and casual. He’s too proud to ever show weakness, or vulnerability. But Naruto knows he feels vulnerable now, after what he’d chosen to do. 

Naruto knows what this is about - Sasuke isn't good with words, isn't skilled in social interaction or conversation, and he’s not sure when it comes to emotions, either. He only knows what he wants - and he decided he wants Naruto, his mind as well as his body. 

And after all those years, Naruto is perfectly happy to let Sasuke have his way in this. (He was hoping for friendship, but this is good, too.) Naruto also understands it’s his job now to ensure Sasuke everything is perfectly okay, and exactly how it’s supposed to be. He didn't cross any line, and he’s to do exactly what he wants. Naruto is hundred percent okay with it. 

“Cuddle?” Naruto smiles. “You can be the big spoon.” 

Sasuke agrees without words, and while Naruto turns his back to his best friend, Sasuke cuddles close to him, holding him to his chest. Naruto smiles into his pillow and touches Sasuke’s forearm. “I’m glad you came here tonight. I really missed you.” 

Sasuke offers his indifferent “hn”, but Naruto knows the genius cares. He just doesn't know properly how to show it. 

“I didn't expect you to…” he whispers, and chuckles without finishing his sentence, and he feels Sasuke snicker. “Hey, I’m not complaining! Just.. took me by surprise.” 

Sasuke is silent, and after a while he cuddles even closer, resting his face on Naruto’s shoulder, rubbing at his chest, at his stomach. Naruto knows how cats are, they don't explain and don't excuse. They do what they want, when they want, but they will respect your routine. And if you find your rhythm, one that suits you both, you find yourself a companion for life. Naruto knows better than to demand explanation in words, and promises of a bright future together. Cats don't do that, and Sasuke, just like with most of his behaviour, isn't any different. 

Naruto chuckles and turns his head to kiss Sasuke’s face and to see his eyes. Pitch black, just like his soul. 

“Good night,” Naruto mumbles and settles to sleep. 

When he wakes up in the morning, Sasuke is gone. Naruto smirks and makes two bentos for today - one of some potatoes and pork, and one salmon onigiri with side veggies. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru was lying in the grass close to the official building when Naruto joined him without a word. He watched the clouds, and after twenty minutes of silence, Shikamaru took another cigarette from the packet. 

“There are talks going around now, you know,” he says, his tone bored, but not annoyed. For a guy like him, one would even say he’s trying to cover the fact he’s actually pretty  _ curious _ . “About the two of you.” 

Naruto smiles; he knows. Sasuke’s been more open about his friendship - and more - for Naruto. Well, he never really cared about other people’s opinion, and this situation was no different. Sasuke had no problem to lure Naruto into a makeout session while waiting in the hall of the official building for an assigned mission from hokage. He had no issue walking next to him back to his apartment, and leaving only the next day. Sometimes, he left alone, early, and let Naruto have his beauty sleep. Sometimes they left together to have breakfast downtown, or to wait for their sensei at the training field. Sasuke had also no issues with Nauto sometimes holding his hand. Their training was now, in one word, stunning. They knew each other better, deeper, they fought one another while loving the other, they helped the other to become better, faster, stronger - but they never forgot their rivalry, and the bickering Sasuke enjoyed way too much. He still sometimes crossed the line, but Naruto knew how to handle him now. 

“Yeah, I know,” he therefore answers Shikamaru’s question. 

“You never said anything.” 

A pang of hurt pride is what Naruto hears in this sentence. Naruto turns his head to see Shikamaru bring the cig to his lips and take a slow, lazy drag. He can't help it, but find the gesture disturbingly attractive. Be it Sasuke, Naruto would get down on him in a second. 

“About him,” Shikamaru adds, like his hurt pride makes sense now. 

Naruto knows his friend, and knows his concern. For someone as lazy and as laid back, he didn't expect Shikamaru of all people to be pissed at him. 

“I didn't know,” he says softly, with a smile in the corner of his mouth. 

“What do you mean, you didn't know? Those things don't happen overnight, do they,” Shikamaru snickers. 

Naruto chuckles and turns his head to the clouds again. That one looks like a bowl of ramen - or he might be just hungry. 

“It kinda did,” Naruto shrugs. 

Shikamaru goes as far as to turn to the side, with a hand supporting his head, so he can look his friend in the eye. “...Troublesome.” 

...Which is his way of saying “elaborate, please, for I am dead curious, but too prideful to ask, as well as I need to know how these things work, for my personal reasons”. Naruto wonders how good he became at guessing people’s minds and reading in their faces what they want to say. And maybe as it turned out, Sasuke isn't the only cat-like behaving person in his life. 

“I didn't know,” Naruto says again. “It could be an option, even. It just kind of happened.” 

“...Troublesome,” Nara repeats, but the look in his face is still the same. He still wants to know more, even when he looks like he doesn't. 

“I wanted us to be friends, for obvious reasons. I didn't succeed, so I let it go, and focused on myself. And… Sasuke eventually, after some time… came to me. To spend time, to talk - in… well, he’s not really good at talking, so we… well. He has his own way to communicate.” 

Shikamaru lies back down, leaving the cig at the corner of his mouth. His intelligent, observant eyes scan the sky, as if he saw something there noone else ever can. Naruto follows. The sun is slowly setting. 

“Still, when you realized you want him.. you still could say something.” 

“I would,” Naruto agrees. “If I knew. But I didn't.” 

“I still don't understand. You obviously… are intimate, you don't happen to be like this with a person unless… you want them to.” 

“That would require emotional stability, a certain level of maturity, and a whole lotta adult-like conversation, and you know the best neither me nor Sasuke are capable of that,” Naruto rolls his eyes. 

There’s a stunned and amused silence for a while, before Shikamaru utters: “It’s just sex, then.” 

Naruto eyes his friend. He expected some kind of euphemism - it’s weird to see him go straight to the point. “Like I said. I didn't even know it was an option. That I wanted it. When I was sure we can never work, he came to me and made out with me. Then he came again, in the middle of the night, waking me up with a blowjob. Then he came again, and asked me out for dinner - I usually made us bento for training, so he did it as a reciprocation I thought, but… but it was probably a date, now that I look at it. And then it just… went from there,” Naruto explains, as plain as he can. “And I don't mind him being like this, us, having this instead of normal friendship.” 

Shikamaru then sits straight up, in such a swift movement Naruto’s never seen him do, not even on a training field, not even during a mission. It startles Naruto. “So you’re not in love with him.” 

Naruto turns his head to the side a bit - that one, above the Second’s head, looks like a snail. “If you mean the feverish feeling of need, and the “I’ll die without you” and shit, then no, I’m not... I’m not in love with him. I think.” 

“But you... “ Shikamaru seems to be at loss here. “You… are dating.” 

“We are… well,  _ we _ ,” Naruto shrugs. 

“But you said it yourself - you only want to be friends with him,” Shikamatu tries to reason, tries to understand. 

But Naruto only chuckles. He doesn't think anyone can ever understand the relationship between him and Sasuke, and between Sasuke and him. 

“I never said it like that, Shiki. I said I want to be friends with him. And I don't think… I don't think I care about what we do or how we do it. I don't care about usual, or status quo. I care about our bond, whatever it is, and whatever form it takes.” 

Shikamaru stares at his friend, gaping a bit. “I… I don't think I understand.” 

Naruto takes a deep, content breath. “I know.” 

“You are not in love with him, but you are dating. You aren't interested in him sexually, but you are in a sexual relationship. I seriously don't think I…” 

“It is what it is, Shiki,” Naruto says with a gentle voice. “I care for Sasuke and he cares for me. We formed our own version of relationship and I’m afraid noone can force us to change it.” 

“I’m not - I’m not telling you to change it,” Shikamaru ensures. “I just… how-how are you going to… ehm, if the two of you are together, but aren't together, then how are you going to start a family, settle?” 

Naruto sees where Shikaamru is aiming, he knows what the strategist means and where is his strategy going from, but from what Naruto had personally learned from his life, a child as well as a ninja, he knows there are things noone can explain and they happen, and things everyone can explain, but noone knows why they happen. 

“Maybe we do settle together,” Naruto offers. “Maybe we settle with someone else. Maybe our bond changes in the future. Maybe we will start a family together, adopting orphans that were left behind. Maybe we start our own families with respective wifes, and maybe we won't settle at all, and maybe, considering our job, we will die in combat, on mission.” 

Shikamaru doesn't have any answer for that. 

“How are you going to find a girlfriend - or a boyfriend, for that matter -, when you are taken by Sasuke?” 

“I’m not taken by Sasuke,” Naruto explains, calmly, thoughtfully. “We are friends, best friends, out first bonds. We tried to murder each other to protect each other. We sacrificed our lives for the comfort of the other. We are ninjas, Shikamaru. We are expected to lead our generation - we hadn't had normal lives, we never will. As children, as shinobi. I’m to become Hokage, and Sasuke is the last remaining Uchiha - after he kills his brother - and from what I know, he’s expected to become the most dangerous shinobi of this generation. I don't know if our paths will split and come back together, or we are never to be parted. 

I don't know what the future for us will be. But for now I know I want things to be exactly like they are - with us finding significant others who will respect our form of friendship, or settling together.” 

Shikamaru finishes his cig, and another, and another, and the whole pack. They lie there under the afternoon sun. After hours, when the sun is hanging low above the woods, Shikamaru slowly speaks. 

“I think I understand.” 

Naruto nods, even when Shikamaru is still looking up. Naruto himself doesn't understand fully, not quite yet - but he’s used to the genius of their generation getting things sooner than he ever did. 

Shikamaru feels him coming, really. There is this ever present aura of pride and  _ Uchiha  _ that surrounds him, and where Shikamaru rolls his eyes, he feels Naruto happily chuckle. 

“I think he is pissed,” Shikamaru notes. 

“Hn? No, he’s just territorial, really,” Naruto laughs and gets up. 

Shikamaru, out of convenience (and because he doesn't want to show the dangerous chuunin his vulnerable side and the advance of standing position), gets up too and greets the Uchiha with a respectful nod. The fucking brat completely ignores him, but launches himsefl (face first) at Naruto, kissing him deeply, with a bit too much tongue and a tad too much of groping. 

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, when he sees a flash of red in his eyes, and raises his both hands in a gesture of retreat - he’s not here to take what Sasuke obviously marked as his. Naruto is content with this, and as much as Shikamaru doesn't understand (and doesn't approve, not really - this situation seems just wrong to him), he knows this isn't his place to prove his rights. Naruto is content, and from what it seems, even happy with what is happening, and Shikamaru knows when to give up a fight he has no chance to win. 

“Enjoy your evening,” he offers and takes off. He has a situation to discuss with Kakashi - the man should be up for some night strolling. 

“Territorial my ass,” Shikamaru snickers, looking back over his shoulder, where Naruto is groping Sasuke’s ass as much as Sasuke is messing his hair and straddling his waist now. “Fucking horny, those two.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto lays under the old oak tree, his usual spot. It’s not even sunrise, yet, but after he made both bentos, he decided to give this day a go already. 

He doesn't have arguments with Sasuke, not.. really. They don't speak that much, when it comes to their personal lives - they… have other ways of communication.

They are getting better at all of their jutsus now, that they found a way they can sparr together without destroying half of the city, without destroying each other, without saying things that hurt. They know now that after a good, challenging fight they end up bringing each other pleasure. 

Sasuke was an amazing lover, that was obvious, but he was also quite the cuddler - it shouldn't be surprising to Naruto, he knows cats are actually big softies (not that he plans on saying this to Sasuke, he’d be probably killed with no mercy). And Naruto quickly learned that cuddles was how to handle Sasuke. When he overstepped some boundary, when the hit was too much, when genjutsu was too intense, when Sasuke forgot he isn't fighting for win, but for getting better at where he’s slacking, Naruto later denied care for as long as he was able to resist. Sasuke also slowly (very slowly) learned where those boundaries are, when it’s teasing and where the line is, when the things he says are just hurtful. When the fighting is good, challenging, and when it’s just rude showing off, and using his knowledge against Naruto. 

Naruto was still a bit scared Sasuke will leave when he won't receive what he came for (orgasms, cuddles), but eventually he found out Sasuke wanted those, and he wanted cuddles and kisses and sex more than he wanted to show off during their training. 

Right now they are nearly equals, nearly even. Sasuke is still having an upper hand in genjutsu, but his kekkei genkai is something Naruto quickly happened to even out with sage mode, and Sasuke now had his loses as well as wins against Naruto on the field. And when he uses something that crosses the line, Naruto will stop interacting, will stop the spar immediately, and will run off. 

Sasuke eventually comes to him, even if sometimes it takes days, he always comes back, always does what he always did - he sticks around, in the distance first - like right now. 

Naruto, lying under the old oak tree, knows he’s being watched. He knows Sasuke’s general direction, and he also knows he’s been followed here, those red eyes watched him in his home, making bento for both of them. Naruto knows this story already. Sasuke fucked up during their training, he said something he shouldn't have, and Naruto, as he learned is the best when dealing with angry, pissed, annoyed or moody cats, just took his bag and left the training field without a word. He knew Sasuke will eventually realize what he’s done and will try to fix it, but he also knew it might take quite some time. 

  
  


There are things you don't say to a person you consider a friend. Not even when you are sparing, and you are losing. There are words you can never say to a person you like spending time with. It hurt Naruto, truly hurt. So much he actually didn't even want to see Sasuke for at least a week. And Sasuke could probably feel it, because when they saw each other at the meeting for jounin exams nearly a week ago, Naruto didn't even say hi to his best friend, and insisted on taking Shikamaru’s left and Sakura’s right side to avoid being too close to the Uchiha. 

It’s been nearly two weeks now and Naruto was willing to let Sasuke try to get closer again, hence the bento. He knows he’s been watched and followed by the slightly embarrassed and confused Uchiha for the past week, but even proud, powerful and territorial cats have to learn their boundaries, and that there are things that need time to stop stinging as much, for the cat to come close and try to cuddle things better.

Naruto releases a deep breath. Sasuke should have tried to come closer after he saw him making the bento, but he’s still a hundred yards away. He is starting to be annoyed, but as the sun announces a new day, Sasuke is sitting under a tree not even six yards away. 

Naruto eyes him, but doesn't start a conversation, doesn't give off any vibe he cares for the man. Sasuke knows better, but it takes nearly another hour before he comes a few feet closer. After three hours of waiting for their irresponsible jounin, Sasuke is sitting right next to Naruto. 

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn't… I didn't mean it, I was… I was losing, and there was team eight and nine watching us, so I… I panicked. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said those things.” 

That's actually a really nice apology, Naruto notes. “Were you preparing this apology?” 

“Y-yes. I,” and Sasuke actually blushes when admitting: “I asked Sakura for help.” 

That catches Naruto's attention. “Why?” 

“I didn't know exactly what pissed you off. Couldn't… figure it out, so I had to ask. To… to apologize for it.” 

“You didn't know what you did wrong?” Naruto raises his brow, and his voice must sound exasperated, because Sasuke copies this gesture. 

“You know I don't think the past counts. You know I don't care for our childish mistakes. You know I value you for your strength and for what a man you’ve become. I though you know I wouldn't belittle you for the past you had no power over, for what you have power over now overwhelms all who didn't believe in you,” Sasuke explains - and it’s weird to hear him say so many words without there being a hidden rage, hate, or an insult. “I didn't think you’d take offence in something I know you overcame.” 

“Some things still sting, Sasuke,” Naruto explains, slow and understanding now, knowing Sasuke had to go against his own pride and out of his comfort zone to seek help. That alone must have been incredibly uncomfortable for the Uchiha. “No matter how I seem to be over it, or how time swept them away. I still remember how I felt in the past, and I still am embarrassed about some things I did, or had happened to me.” 

“I apologize,” Sasuke offers again, serious and genuine. “I was wrong.” 

“Yes, you were,” Naruto confirms and he finds a childish joy in saying this to Sasuke’s eyes. 

Sasuke looks like he wants to be cuddled, but Naruto isn't making this step for him, either. Sasuke, after some time, lies down and cuddles to Naruto’s chest. Naruto looks deep in his eyes - the kiss they share tastes differently now. Like growth, maybe. Strength, in their forming relationship. Could be both. 

Sasuke deepens the kiss and Naruto encourages him, straddling his hips and pins him down to the warm grass. Sasuke moans into Naruto’s mouth and then slides his hand under Naruto’s pants, finding his hard on with no trouble. It’s Naruto’s turn to helplessly moan. He ducks his head down to kiss Sasuke’s neck, his collarbone. He gets Sasuke out of his shirt and Sasuke dips his other hand down Naruto's pants to fondle his balls, too. Naruto lowers his body so he can hug Sasuke’s lean, lithe body, cover him with his muscular one, and starts moving his hips offering Sasuke some kind of relief, too. Sasuke lowers the waistband of his own pants, letting his dick stand against his stomach so he can hold both of their erections in one hand. Naruto looks down to what Sasuke is doing, and he moans at the sight. Their dicks are just like their bodies together - one long and lithe, slightly curved to the left, and Naruto’s thick, large. Sasuke needs both hand to hold them, to stroke them together, but it’s not enough for Naruto - he missed his best friend. He takes Sasuke's hands and pins them above his head - Sasuke tries to struggle, but Naruto is physically way stronger than him. (Sasuke can't help but find this fact incredibly attractive.) Naruto brings his hips to intense motion, their dicks rubbing off to each other and their stomachs, and Sasuke can't do anything but move with him, bringing them closer to pleasure with every push, every move, every kiss. Sasuke wants to reach down when he's getting closer, he wants to come quickly, he wants the pleasure to be over so his mind can think clearly again, but Naruto won't allow it. He holds Sasuke down heavy and strong, making sure Sasuke will get exactly what Naruto gives him. 

Sasuke, realizing he’s completely at his lover’s mercy, reaches his orgasm just from this thought. Naruto follows him immediately, how thoughts on a single fact that Sasuke didn't stand a chance to leave his strong hold, but also accepts his submissive role in this scenario without any attempt of fighting it. 

Kakashi, standing closeby, witnessing most of their conversation - and what followed - smiles to himself. Temperament and all, but these boys knew what to do with what was given to them - and what they achieved. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke was a giant, lethal type of a cat, alright, Naruto knew. But he still found it immensely endearing whenever he could read Sasuke like an open book because of it. It was small things, but also serious, crucial things. 

There was a time, some months or years back, when he talked to the cat lady about cat’s fear. Cats, usually, don't show they are scared. They flee, or hide, if they are terrified, especially if something happened to them when they were kittens, or something scares them to their core, due to their nature - usually a thunderstorm, or water. 

With Sasuke, that was the moon when he woke up from a nightmare. On normal nights when he has a nightmare he shakes it off pretty quickly. But when he wakes up, sharingan activated, and he sees the full moon, he goes into frenzy and anguish, and then he panics and flees the bed. 

The first time it happened Naruto didn't know what to do, and more, where to find him. Out of instinct, Sasuke hid any trace of self, be it scent or chakra, and just disappeared. Naruto was confused for a while, looking for the cause of it all. (Sasuke never told him about his brother, the full moon, the death of his parents and the empty compound, but now, looking from the window to see empty streets o Uchiha district, the full moon on a dark blue sky, and Sasuke waking in the middle of the night, he understands this is something that shook him to his core, something that brings fear, terror, and panic to his very core.) 

When he realized Sasuke isn't acting out of his usual, calculated and perfectly self-aware brain, he got up from the bed too, and went to look for him. He wasn't in the kitchen having a drink of water before he went back to the bed, looking at the night sky through the kitchen window. He wasn't in the living room staring at his garden (full of vegetables Naruto sneaked in to grow there). He wasn't in the guest room, looking for a spare blanket or pillows (they had issues with blankets - Naruto was a hugger, and he hugged anything he reached, be it pillows, Sasuke, blankets or the sheets), and he wasn't in any of the bathrooms in the house. He wasn't in the study, going through the scrolls there or finishing up the report he should have written the day before, because something (mostly Naruto) was more important. He wasn't in the library, calming himself with reading and thinking. He wasn't in the homemade gym (that was built and stocked for Naruto only, Sasuke never went there unless Naruto needed a sparring partner for his sessions) either, and that left only one last place he could be - the tech room of the house, where the washing machine and dryer and boiler were. 

Naruto didn't know why he knew Sasuke would be there, but he was right. The room is rather narrow and long, there is a small window up the ceiling, but otherwise the room is pitch dark. Naruto walks past the washing machine and the dryer, past some tools and kits, past some old guns there are, then there’s quite hard to get - Naruto can reach there with his hand, but he’d have to crawl to actually get past the old freezer and ladder to access the boiler. Naruto has to crouch to be able to see behind the freezer, and looks there for his best friend. There, in the tiny, dark corner between the wall and a freezer, under the boiler, in a space so small Naruto wondered how he could fit in there, was Sasuke. 

His eyes were red, but only one tomoe was visible in it, and that was the moment Naruto realized -  _ the night _ . Sasuke was having flashbacks to the night, and due to awakening his sharingan here, it was probably the nightmare, the moon, the empty compound and the darkness that set his PTSD off. 

Naruto is fully awake now. He gathers everything he knows about scared cats, because as proud as they are, they are deeply embarrassed about their fear and showing vulnerability. Naruto has to follow a detailed and well prepared script to make sure he won't push the boy deeper into his trauma now. 

He knows cats run off when they are scared. They naturally look for dark places where they see better than their opponent - and Sasuke, the sharingan bearer, knows a bit about this, too. Cats also usually hide in small, tiny spaces where they have solid surfaces around them from at least three sides (usually up, left and right) - which makes them feel protected, fully focused in front of them, the only way the  _ Scary Thing  _ can approach them. This also checks with usual cat behaviour. Next its vulnerability. Sasuke even  _ looks  _ scared, his pupils blown, his frame shaking. When cats are like this, it's better not to touch them, as cats believe they are perfectly safe in their chosen space. If you touch them when they found their hiding spot, they might lose trust in you. 

Naruto isn't to risk that. 

When trying to calm a scared cat, it’s considered better to rather try and lure them out than to take them out of their hiding by force, even if you believe the cat will feel safer with you (they won't - It’s not in their nature to trust someone more than their own instincts and experience, but once you prove yourself you actually are a safe space for a cat, they’ll come to you next time, hiding and cuddling to you for comfort). 

Therefore, Naruto crouches, sits down to appear less threatening, and he speaks slowly, with silent, controlled and even voice: “I’m right here, Sasuke. When you are ready you can come out and seek comfort in me if you feel comfortable. Or you can just come out and go back to bed while I’ll take the guest room if that’s what would make you feel comfortable. I’m not going to push you into anything. Take your time, it’s alright. You can stay there as long as you feel safer there than anywhere else. Is it getting better? Do you feel safer? Do you want me to go away?” 

Sasuke stares at him, eyes wild and scared, but he shakes his head no. 

“Alright,” Naruto smiles timidly, encouragingly. “You’ll be okay, Sasuke. It was just a dream, your reality is with me. You are a strong shinobi, you are loved and needed, and you aren't alone. I can be here with you, if you want. I’m scared of certain things, too, just like you are now.” 

“What things,” Sasuke whispers. 

That’s fair, Naruto thinks. I know your fear, but you don't know mine. “Staying alone in a crowded place. Where there are people, faceless crowd that doesn't recognize me, hates me, judges me, whispers about me. And there's noone to help me, noone know. In my worst nightmares the crowd gets tighter around me and while I’m telling them to go away, that I’m scared, I scream for help, for anyone to save me… there’s noone who’d listen, yet alone to help. Noone ever comes, and the crowd gets louder in their whispers, and they get closer, and I feel I’m getting crushed under their feet and their hate, and there’s noone to help me, noone who’d care I’m gone.” 

There’s a swift movement, silent and lethal, so quick Naruto doesn't see it, doesn't sense it, he just suddenly has his arms full of a certain black leopard, dangerous and deadly; now soft, scared, considerate and understanding. 

Naruto slowly holds him, making sure not to crowd him, if he decides to put space between them. 

“It’s just a nightmare,” Sasuke whispers. “In your reality, the crowd is cheering for you.” 

Naruto was happy to have Sasuke in his arms and Sasuke was happy he found, after so many years of loneliness, his safe space. 


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto finds out, in the early months of their relationship, whatever it is, that Sasuke pretends to the outside world he’s all cool and collected and doesn't have any feelings - but inside, when it’s just Naruto and him, when he feels safe and comfortable, he's starting to behave more like happy, healing kitty. 

For example, Naruto finds out Sasuke can get  _ bored _ , and out of boredom he does weird shit, just like all cats do. Like right now. Naruto needs to finish one of the books Tsunade gave him, and Sasuke lost interest in the scroll he was studying earlier, because something caught his attention. Naruto didn't have the capacity to watch Sasuke for hours, and when he did, he realized that this might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

Sasuke was lying in wait, like black panther would in a shadow, calculating the best point to ambush it’s prey. There was a fly, and in the silence Sasuke probably heard it as too loud for his bored senses, so he made up his own little game of catching a fly in the air. Right now, the fly was sitting on a table, therefore Sasuke couldn't catch and kill it. He waited on all fours, bum up in the air, head resting on his front paws, watching the fly like a hawk. And when the fly does take off, Naruto can see the slight wiggle in his bum, he can see the way he’s all excited to play, ready to jump from the sofa and go for his prey/toy, ready to ambush at any moment. And then the bug flies right in front of Sasuke who sets off immediately, jumps above the conference table so quick the pillow next to him falls to the ground, the forgotten scrolls falls with a loud crash onto the wooden floor, as Sasuke catches the fly in his hand, killing it instantly. 

Naruto pretends he’s still busy so Sasuke won't stop being an adorable kitten in his presence. 

Another beautiful moment happens when Naruto is meditating. He’s trying really hard, but it's hard to focus with bored Sasuke in the same room. Sasuke reads his book for a while, then he writes something, and he tries really hard not to bother Naruto, but the movement and the little noises Sasuke makes are actually enough to set Naruto off. And then suddenly, there is perfect silence. Naruto can focus, and when he realizes it's weird, the sudden silence, then it’s already too late. He feels Sasuke’s chakra levels rising, Naruto enters his sage mode the exact second Sasuke, till this very moment focusing with his bum up, head on his front paws, decided to ambush his prey now - that prey being Naruto himself. 

The blond only has about half a second to brace himself and use his just activated sage mode to block most of Sasuke’s taijutsu moves, landing one perfectly aimed hit to Sasuke’s thigh, pinning him down with his other hand, and looking into his sharingan eyes with his sage mode one’s. 

“I guess meditation’s over,” Naruto smirks and leans down to kiss Sasuke’s lips. 

Sasuke doesn't bother answering, doesn't try to get away from Naruto’s grip and doesn't try to continue in his cute little predator game. Why would he bother, when he’ll get an orgasm and post coital cuddles eventually. 

Bored Sasuke usually meant incredibly cat-like and indescribably adorable situations. Like the one last friday - Naruto was yet again busy with work Tsunade gave him, and he sadly had no time for his best friend. He tried offering cuddles, but Sasuke was in a playful mood and he’d rather have their challenging training, some kind of game or a race, or maybe sex. Naruto promised he’ll only finish this book and then they’ll have entertainment on their own, but finishing that book was taking him a bit too long, in Sasuke’s opinion. 

Naruto hoped at that time for another sweet and kitten-like endeavour on Sasuke’s side (just like all cats, Sasuke is good at having fun and playing by himself), but Sasuke was feeling a tad too playful. And now, when Naruto was taking way too long with something else than Sasuke, he was getting and bit vengeful. He was sitting on the sofa in their (Sasuke’s) living room (did Naruto notice yet they are already living together…?), one leg under his body, the other one on the conference table in front of the sofa. There was a glass, now empty, Naruto brought himself water a few hours ago, when he started on the work. Sasuke could just about push the glass with his foot on a table. It made a glass sound, loud and unexpected in the empty, silent room. Naruto looked up, and saw Sasuke staring right back at him, his eyes red, but there was playfulness in them. 

Naruto knew he’s saying with that look “you said it’s gonna be a while, and you lied”. Naruto also knows Sasuke is a cat, and cats are vicious, prideful, pretentious and self-centered little predators. Sasuke’s eyes never leave Naruto’s as he slips the glass with his foot to the edge of the table. Naruto watches what he is doing with one brow lifted, waiting for the outcome. Sasuke gave the glass one last push, and Naruto, even when he knew what’s going to happen, saw the challenging and punishing look in Sasuke’s eyes, and knew Sasuke won't stop just because Naruto is paying attention to him now, is startled by the sound of broken glass on the wooden floor. 

He sighs then, realizing Sasuke’s more important than his work, and knowing that if he won't stop ignoring him and won't give him his interrupted full attention now, Sasuke will probably break all the glasses in their kitchen, and maybe some cups, too, so he closes the book, gets the brush and dustpan and cleans the mess without a word, because honestly, this was Naruto’s fault. 

He should have known better than to deny Sasuke attention when he wants it. 

But actually, the most beautiful moment that happened, in the early months, was when Naruto came back from his night patrol at the gates. It was a fun shift, because Bear and Eagle pissed Godaime off and she sent them to patrol all week on night shifts, so Nauto spent all night listening to stories of Kakashi in ANBU and about all the amazing fights they've been through, and about gossip about elite jounin and ANBU’s, and he really had an amazing time. So when he came home he already was in a good mood, even though their shift prolonged for about three hours due to some paperwork they had to finish before change of shifts. 

It was something past eleven in the morning now, and the winter sun was shining from the north side of the house, it was snowing all night and the snow stayed, making the entire garden white. The sliding glass door to the patio of their house (yes, it was their house now, moving in and talking about it and relationship and consent and all) were slightly ajar, bringing a nice breeze to the living room. The sun, shining right through the glass, was providing enough warmth for Sasuke to bring the fluffy carpet to the spot the sun shone the most in the moment, laid down on it and… fell asleep…? 

Naruto comes one, two steps closer. He remembers what the cat lady told him about a sleeping cat - and this did apply to Sasuke, too. Naruto never witnessed Sasuke sleep when he himself was awake, that just didn't happen. Sasuke fell asleep after Naruto at night, and always woke up first. He did occasionally take naps during the day, but he was only resting, sleeping so light even as much as Naruto flipping a page in the book would wake him up.

But now, from what Naruto could say, Sasuke was… sleeping. There, on the fluffy, comfortable carpet, with the sunshine keeping his body warm in the middle of a winter, Sasuke was huddling into himself on his side only in a light, traditional Uchiha robe, facing the window where he was probably watching the snowfall Naruto suspected he loved more than the summer heat. 

Naruto can't help but imagine Sasuke refusing to go to sleep before Naruto comes back from his patrol, so he took the sofa. Then, after the sunrise, he probably had his usual training and a quick shower after, then probably breakfast. Then he spotted how warm the place right here looked, with this beautiful view on the snowy garden, so he brought the carpet here to sit on, and then, when he couldn't resist anymore, laid down and fell asleep, waiting for Naruto. 

He feels so warm and fuzzy in his heart he can't just let the boy there alone. Naruto comes closer, so close he can finally see his resting face. He’s so beautiful, so unguarded, so vulnerable. Naruto slowly lies down behind him like a big spoon, gently touching him, cuddling him, rubbing at his arm, caressing his face and hair, kissing his cheek and temple. Sasuke doesn't wake up even after that. He’s soundlessly asleep in Naruto’s arms, dead to the world, and Naruto is so happy he actually tears up a bit at this. 

(He, distingly, remembers a talk he had two years back or so back about Sasuke - and their relationship/friendship/whatever -, and how Shikamaru asked if he’s in love. Naruto knows for a fact he wasn't, then. At the beginning, when Sasuke was an asshole who was trying to learn better and Naruto couldn't beat him for  _ life _ , he was sure it wasn't love. It was just… his first and most important bond. But now, holding a sleeping Sasuke in his arms, his deadly apex predator, vulnerable and human and  _ sleeping _ , he thought that yes. This could be love, in the end. 

Or rather, if he were to describe what love is, he’d describe this exact moment. 

(Or maybe the one right after, when Sasuke wakes up in Naruto's arms, smiles at him, and initiates their first love making right there on the fluffy carpet, under the winter sunshine, with the view of their snowed in garden; slow, genuine, and wonderful, just like the snow that started to fall right after.) 


End file.
